Can't Deny The Chemistry
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: Brittany's basically just a hardcore badass. Because who doesn't love badass Brittany? Come on. Santana's bitchy as ever and head of the Cheerios and still in denial/unsure of her sexuality. That is, until Brittany comes along. They drive each other crazy, in the best and worst ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I am posting this because of reasons. Those reasons being badass!brittany. How could I resist? With all the fics around now with badass Britt, I had to do my own. I hope I am motivated enough to keep this going. However, I am not sure I intend for it to be that long. Tell me what you think. **

First and foremost, you do not, under any circumstances mess with Brittany Pierce. It was known school-wide. The blonde badass was nothing short of trouble. She had a mysterious aura that had people whispering and gossiping about her. Many gave up on figuring the troubled teen out, even teachers. Most adults only saw her as a rebellious trouble maker; even parents made sure to tell their kids to steer clear of the girl. She had long grown used to the neglect and scathing looks. She kept to herself most of the time, not the type best suited to long lasting friendships. Even the word relationship made her uncomfortable.

Brittany strode down the entrance hallway of Mckinley High, ignoring the world around her, making sure to intimidate those who came too close. She popped her gum and primed her denim vest. She wore a pair of skin tight leggings, that unnecessarily accentuated her ridiculously long legs, as well as a black bandana tied into her hair, which sat on top of her head in a messy bun.

The blonde came to a stop at her locker, which was graffitied with explicit words and pictures. She twisted in her locker combination and swung the door open with an audible clang. Some people around her jumped, startled by the loud noise, however Brittany continued on as if nothing had happened. She reached inside and grabbed a packet of cigarettes and quickly hid them inside of her vest pocket. First period was maths. Brittany can't remember the last time she attended a maths lesson.

She brushed past a crowd of students, shouldering some without concern and kept her pace until finally reaching the double doors once again. Out beyond the car park was a small park. It was discreet and far away enough to conceal her. There was an old, worn bench which she slumped down on, sighing deeply. Some days, she wondered why she even bothered coming to school. The only reason she came anymore was to shut her mother up.

Brittany lit up her first cigarette of the day, inhaling the relaxing toxins and exhaling. It calmed her; set her mind straight. It gave her time to escape, something she desperately craved more than any cigarette. Just as she went to take another drag, a noise from behind caught her attention.

"_Come on babe, it won't take long." _Came a gruff male voice.

Brittany scoffed and rolled her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood to witness two horny teenagers go at it behind a bush. She stubbed out her cigarette, no longer feeling like it.

"_No, look, we're already late, Puck. I can't miss another class or I'm screwed." _Retorted an annoyed female voice.

Brittany recognised the low, raspy tone. Santana Lopez. She also knew her because she and Puck were practically the most popular people in school. She'd be lying if she said she wouldn't fuck the Latina into oblivion, if it weren't for the girl detesting her very existence. The two had barely spoken to each other, save for the occasional 'fuck you's' and offhand insults.

"_But we haven't gotten it on for over a week. I may be a dumb guy but I know girl's periods don't last that long." _Said Puck, impatience rising in his voice.

Brittany rolled her eyes. As if she needed even more reminder as to why she only liked girls. However, she listened on.

"_Come on baby, I'm hard, just suck me off or something."_

"_Stop it! I'm serious, stop touching me, Puck, get off!" _

"Hey!"

The loud objection caused Puck to jump back. Santana's eyes were wide and fearful, until realising that someone had just saved her. She looked forward, her eyes meeting fierce blue. All Brittany had to do was glare at the boy and he was running straight for the school entrance, leaving Santana frozen in shock.

"You ok?" Brittany asked, looking at the smaller girl skeptically for injuries.

"Fine." Santana grumbled, slinging her bag over her shoulder, still slightly shaken.

Brittany looked at her, disbelieving, like she could see right through her.

"You shouldn't date idiots like him." Brittany said, looking Santana in the eye. The look was intense and caused Santana's skin to prickle.

"Yeah well it's not your business, is it?" Santana snapped angrily, starting off towards the school.

"You're not fooling anyone." Brittany called out after her.

Santana froze, her face falling. She wondered what on earth Brittany could mean. When curiosity got the better of her, she turned around to face the blonde once more with an expectant expression. Brittany smirked and took a couple of steps towards the girl, so that she didn't have to yell.

"Don't play dumb with me, Lezpez. You might wanna be more careful with your leering. I'm a bitch and a lesbian, so my gaydar is pretty awesome. Don't deny it." Brittany finished with a smug little smirk.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes with that bitchy attitude she wore so well.

"Just because you're gay doesn't mean everyone else is, too." She sneered, pointedly shooting Brittany her most threatening glare.

Brittany wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off the Latina's face, and luckily she knew just how. One step forward was all it took until the two girls were nose to nose. It was a challenge, and both girls were as stubborn as each other. Brittany stared at Santana, unblinking, a silent dare. Santana kept her breathing steady, but it was difficult when her heart was pounding through her chest. She felt a wave of fear and exhilaration, and it lit her body on fire.

"When you're done faking orgasms with Puck, I'd be happy to show you what it really feels like to be fucked." Brittany husked breathily, her lips so close to Santana's she could almost taste her.

Santana sucked in a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. But as soon as Brittany spoke those words a sharp pang of arousal shot through her body and settled between her legs. She swallowed thickly, knowing she had lost.

"Keep dreaming, Pierce." She managed to get out, before turning sharply on the spot and rushing towards the school once again.

This time Brittany let her go, watching the girl's ass through the pleats of her sinfully short cheerio's skirt. She bit her lip as she felt a dull throb between her legs. In that moment, she knew she wouldn't stop until she had Santana Lopez screaming her name.

The next day, Brittany woke up, determined. She had a mission. Objective – get into Santana's pants. It wouldn't be easy, but she loved a challenge, life was getting boring anyway. She woke up half an hour early, giving herself extra time to look hotter than usual. Because if there was one way of testing Santana's attraction to girls, in this case, her, it would be to reveal a tasteful but generous amount of skin.

She chose a black sports bra, that both exposed her cleavage and toned abs. Over it; a studded leather vest. On the bottom half, she picked out the shortest skirt she could possibly find, just barely covering her ass. Looking in the mirror, Brittany couldn't help but think if she were Santana, she'd be all over that. Before leaving, she pulled on a pair of black knee high socks as well as a pair of black combat boots. Her makeup was smokey and her hair was out, falling just past her shoulders. She had definitely outdone herself.

Thankfully her mom had already left for work, so that she didn't have to stand around pretending to listen to a lecture about appropriate choice of clothing and dignity and all that crap. Fuck that, Brittany thought. There was no way she was going to get Santana's attention wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Instead of catching the bus, Brittany walked to school, feeling cocky already. She had a good feeling about the day ahead and couldn't wait to see Santana's face when she rocked up in her skimpy outfit. Brittany knew it was a risk wearing such a thing to school, but getting into trouble was the last thing on her mind.

After a twenty minute walk, she had arrived at school. With a confident smirk, she strode directly through a group of freshmen and practically strut down the hallway. Boys gawked and girls glared, obviously jealous, but Brittany hardly noticed, intent on one girl standing at her locker at the end of the hallway, still oblivious to her presence. She picked up her stride until she stood directly behind the shorter Latina. Before the girl could sense her presence, Brittany leaned into Santana's ear and whispered hotly.

"Given my proposition any thought?"

Santana jumped, and quickly turned, clutching at her chest. Before she could even form the words to berate the blonde, her words got stuck in her throat. Stunned was an understatement. Brittany watched with smug amusement as Santana ogled her perfectly toned body. Her mouth hung open dumbly and her eyes were wide in astonishment, giving Brittany exactly the reaction she wanted.

"I was thinkin' about skipping first period." Brittany began, as if she hadn't noticed Santana's obvious staring. "You could join me, if you like. I'll be under the bleachers. _Alone_." She husked the last word before strutting off, allowing Santana to stew in her confusion and arousal.

True to her word, Brittany was under the bleachers, sitting on an old, stolen couch. Alone. To be honest, she hadn't been expecting Santana to show up. Her words were more intent on teasing than an actual offer. Although, there was still that seed of doubt that wouldn't shut up, telling her that Santana wasn't interested. The better part of her knew that that was bullshit. She could still vividly recall Santana's lustful expression that morning.

Fifteen minutes passed and Brittany lay on her back, long ways across the couch, lazily smoking her second cigarette. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed. In the distance, she could hear footsteps. At first, she ignored it, thinking it might just be someone passing by. That was until they grew louder. Fearing that it may be a teacher, Brittany shot up and quickly put out her cigarette.

If she hadn't completely given up on expecting Santana's appearance, she wouldn't have been so surprised to see the Cheerio walking towards her. The few more seconds it took for the girl to reach her, Brittany took to compose herself.

_Act cool, Pierce. Don't fuck this up. _She told herself.

"Took your time." Brittany spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

Santana rolled her eyes, void of her usual bitchy intent and came to halt in front of the couch, unsure of what she was even doing. She hadn't meant to end up in front of Brittany. In fact she was just as surprised as her.

"Yeah, well don't get too excited. I only came to tell you leave me alone." She lied.

Brittany laughed, shaking her head. Santana was a horrible liar.

"Right. Well in that case you can go now." She tested, knowing that the girl wouldn't move.

She was right.

"You know, instead of being such a bitch, why don't you just stop giving such a fuck about what anyone thinks and come sit down?" Brittany asked, looking at the Latina with questioning eyes.

Santana scoffed and folded her arms defensively.

"You really think I care about what people think?" Santana challenged.

"Well obviously. Otherwise I'd be fucking you right now." Brittany retorted casually, watching for a reaction. Surprisingly, she got none.

Santana's expression remained stoic. For what felt like a minute, it was completely silent. You could cut the air with a knife. Tension was palpable. It seemed like Santana was fighting a decision. Then finally, she moved. It was Brittany's turn to lose her cool as the Latina suddenly sat down on top of her, both of her legs each side of Brittany's hips, straddling her.

"You think you're tough shit, don't you Pierce?" Santana husked into the blonde's ear.

Brittany honestly couldn't think of much in that moment, she was pretty sure her brain had short circuited the second Santana straddled her. She had not been expecting such a bold move.

"You really think I'm that easy, huh?" Santana continued, her voice pure sex.

Brittany was sure she had never been so turned on in her life. She remained silent, completely speechless.

"You're gonna have to do more than dress in these outfits to get my attention, _Britt Britt_." Santana teased, her tone patronising.

"Mm, I'm pretty sure I got your attention." Brittany smirked. "I was surprised you didn't jump me in the hallway this morning, the way you were staring at my body." She said, picking up some of her lost game.

"I mean look at you, straddling me. It's like you're begging to be fucked. I know you want it." She rasped, nuzzling her nose into Santana's neck, sucking in the intoxicating scent. It was a mixture of vanilla and pure sex. Something she couldn't put her finger on. She wanted to know what Santana _really_ smelt like.

"Ha, we'll see, Britt. We'll see." Santana said, crawling off Brittany and standing back to her feet, much to the blonde's dismay. "I guess I'll see you 'round." Santana said, winking suggestively before turning away and disappearing into the distance.

Brittany sat back, her chest heaving. She stared blankly ahead in awe of what had just transpired. She almost couldn't believe it. No one had ever been half as bold as Santana, let alone had her stumped for words. There was an undeniable wetness seeping through her panties. No one had ever had such an effect on her body the way Santana did. It was addictive and she wanted more and more.

She sat up and looked around cautiously to make sure no one was around. Once making sure that the coast was clear, Brittany sat back and got comfortable, spreading her legs open. She sighed, her hand trailing down her body, coming to rest between her legs. She gasped, cupping herself through her soaked panties. The material was ruined, that was for sure.

Everything was throbbing, her body alight with untamed arousal. She pressed her fingers down, her breath hitching when she grazed her swollen clit. She was so sensitive that it would barely take a minute before she came. Brittany's chest began to rise and fall rapidly, as she slid her fingers beneath her panties.

"Fuck." She gasped, feeling just how slick she was.

It felt so good. She began to slowly trace circles over her clit, feeling the knot in her lower abdomen tighten. Her muscles went stiff as she drew closer to release. She imagined Santana's fingers instead of her own, teasing her slit, slowly dragging them up and down, until finally flicking her hardened nub, sending her over the edge.

Brittany let out a shrill moan and bit into her lip as her body began to shake. Her hips bucked along with the waves of pleasure. Her orgasm ripped through her as if she hadn't had one in months. It was so intense that it seemed to go on for minutes on end. Brittany thrashed on the couch, whimpering and moaning until finally her body became limp. She took a long, shaky breath and exhaled, opening her eyes.

"Holy shit." She mused to herself, sliding her fingers out from her panties and wiping them on the couch. She hadn't come that hard in a long time.

Before she could dwell on her post orgasmic bliss, the bell rang out, breaking her from her daze. With a renewed sense of relief, she stood up, her legs like jelly for the first few seconds before moving off to a new location. As she strolled through the halls, she turned into a classroom. Knowing that she may as well bother going to at least one of her classes for the day.

It was an hour of absolutely nothing. She left the room wondering why the hell she even bothered. In her opinion, school was pointless. She just needed enough credit to graduate otherwise she'd just be another high school dropout like the rest of her family. But she was somewhat determined to at least finish her senior year wearing one of those stupid graduation hats.

Before she even made it halfway down the hallway, the sound of wolf whistles caught her off guard. She frowned and turned towards the source of the noise.

"Lookin' good Pierce." A boy commented, earning approving nods from the rest of his chromosome-deficient football meatheads.

She scoffed indignantly and flipped them off before turning away. She ignored the rest of their catcalls and rounded the corner, happy to be rid of them. She really, really despised teenage boys. They had absolutely no charm and in fact they were just plain awkward. Not like Santana. The Latina oozed sexual confidence, as well as charm. She was intelligent beyond her age and had a kind of take no prisoners attitude that really turned Brittany on. Never in her life had Brittany ever felt so intensely for someone before. It was like a carnal need to have her. To own her. A possessive, animalistic kind of lust.

Again she felt that familiar throb between her legs whenever she thought about the girl. She needed to find her. At least so that she could just look at her. It seemed crazy, bordering on psychotic. But nothing could outweigh the things Santana was doing to her body. Even when she wasn't there.

Sadly, Brittany didn't see her for another couple of hours when the school day ended. She waited outside the main entrance, knowing that at some point the Latina would have to appear. She quickly made sure that her hair wasn't sticking out and that her clothes were in tact before leaning back against the railing casually. About twenty seconds later, Brittany saw her. A raven haired pony tail stuck out from the crowd a couple of meters away. She was quick to follow, making her presence known once they were far away enough from the crowd.

"Miss me?" She spoke into Santana's ear.

Santana jumped and swore to herself, once again being startled by the blonde and her sudden appearances.

"Seriously, stop doing that." Santana warned.

Brittany smirked. "But it's so fun seeing you all flustered because of me."

"I bet it is." Santana commented, more to herself. "What do you want?" She asked, somewhat impatiently.

Brittany ignored Santana's brush off, knowing that most of it was a well put on facade anyway. It was just so fun to push her buttons.

"I need a ride home." Brittany announced.

"Good for you." Santana replied, turning to walk away.

Brittany was trying not to lose her cool but Santana's stubborn nature was insatiable. She might have even been more stubborn than herself.

"Oh fine then, I'll come back to your place." Brittany mock sighed.

Santana stopped walking and turned around again, coming face to face with Brittany. She wished the blonde weren't so damn persistent. It was infuriating. She hated giving in.

"Fine. But only because you're so desperate." Santana agreed in resignation.

Brittany practically skipped to Santana's car, sliding into the passenger seat. Santana took a deep breath before entering the car, not knowing what to expect. It pissed her off that she was excited. That Brittany's presence alone made her body hum, her breath hitch and her heart leap.

The beginning of the drive was silent. The entire time, Santana could feel Brittany's gaze on her, making her extremely self conscious and uncomfortable. Brittany hadn't even told her where her house was yet.

"Where's your house?" Santana finally asked.

Brittany pouted. "But I thought we were going back to yours."

Santana rolled her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to this. She pulled over on the side of the road and turned to Brittany.

"Either tell me where you live or you can get out here." Santana warned.

Brittany didn't cower as Santana had imagined. In fact she bit her lip, surprisingly turned on by Santana's assertive tone. Brown eyes flickered down to thin pink lips. There was another long moment of heated tension. Brittany wanted nothing more than to lurch forward and fuck Santana senseless, and she was pretty sure Santana felt the same in return, judging by her pupils.

"The more you fight this the more I'll want you." Brittany assured.

"And what is _this,_ exactly?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Chemistry." Brittany replied instantly.

Santana had no reply. She tried to think of a bitchy comeback, but the worst thing of all was that Brittany was right. She hated it. She hated how the blonde made her feel. Like she had no control over her feelings.

"I know you feel it. Because after you left this morning I was so fucking turned on that I had to get myself off." Brittany husked, filling the car with sexual energy.

Santana's chest heaved at that, as she tried to rid of the thought of Brittany masturbating from her head. It should have been a disturbing thought, but it only fuelled her arousal. She bit the inside of her cheek and clenched the steering wheel until her knuckles were white.

"You can get out now." Santana said, a command more than a choice.

Brittany lingered a few more seconds as if to say 'I can see right through you' before silently exiting the car, making sure to give Santana a show of her ass before shutting the door and stalking off. Santana watched the blonde leave, groaning to herself.

"What the fuck are you doing Lopez?" She asked herself, before starting the engine and driving home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, ok well all I have to say is wow. That's the most reviews, favourites and alerts I've ever got from one chapter alone. That's amazing. I hope I can keep that up. I'm just really happy you guys like it so far, that makes me a hell of a lot more confident and I think it makes my writing better, too. So, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

The rest of the school week went by without too many confrontations between the girls. Santana had gone back to Puck and Brittany returned to fooling around with random girls. However, on Friday afternoon, Brittany couldn't resist temptation any longer. Santana found the blonde waiting by her car at the end of the day. She sighed and mentally prepared herself.

"What do you want?" She asked when reaching her car.

Brittany's expression was nonchalant as she leant against the passenger door. She wore denim shorts and a studded leather jacket.

"It's hot today, don't you think?" She asked.

Santana frowned in confusion, about to reply when the blonde began to unzip her jacket, revealing nothing but a black lace bra. Santana swallowed thickly, eyes widening. Brittany merely acted as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"You free tonight?" Brittany asked, subtly opening her jacket to reveal more of her chest.

However, it seemed Santana hadn't heard her. The Latina was stuck in a staring competition with Brittany's boobs.

"Eyes up here, babe." Brittany teased, the use of endearment, mocking or not did not go unnoticed by Santana. Who snapped out of her daze when hearing it.

"Why?" She bit back, answering the question.

"Because..." Brittany began in a low purr. "My house is free and I'll be lonely." She pouted exaggeratedly.

Santana felt a shiver run down her spine. She wanted nothing more than to accept the offer. Then maybe she could get Brittany out of her system. Thoughts of the girl had been driving her crazy the entire week. From the minute she woke up until she went to sleep, all she saw was blonde hair and blue eyes. She started to think that maybe she was going crazy.

"Brittany..." Santana said, her voice sounding almost soft for the first time. "I can't." She whispered, sounding guilty and regretful. She didn't know why she felt bad denying the girl, but she knew that she just couldn't do this with her. It wasn't right.

"Seriously?" Brittany scoffed, closing up her jacket slightly. She looked hurt, just as Santana had feared. It was totally unfair and it made no sense, because it's not like they were or ever would be dating. Hell they weren't even supposed to like each other.

"I am head Cheerio, I have a _boyfriend_, I don't even like girls! You have no idea how much shit I've dealt with just from talking to you. My friends think I'm a lesbian and everyone's making fun of me. That shit doesn't happen to me. I am top bitch, don't you get it? _This-" _Santana gestured between the two of them, "Cannot happen. So you need to get over your stupid little crush and leave me the hell alone!"

Once Santana had finished her rant, Brittany was just simply staring at her. Her face expressionless. Santana watched her, awaiting the inevitable attack.

"You know..." Brittany began quietly. "I feel sorry for you. You are everything I used to be. Everything I hated about myself. For one second, just stop thinking about your fucking reputation, or your so called friends and grow up. Because one day you're gonna wake up and realise there's a real world out there. Puck's not gonna be there, and neither are your stupid Cheerio's."

Santana stared at her, trying to find the right words to say, but she could think of nothing. It hurt, Brittany's words hurt and it sucked because it was true. Why the hell did she always have to be right?

"All of that would sound really convincing if it wasn't coming from someone like you. What the hell do you know about friendship, or relationships?" Santana spat.

At that, Brittany's expression said it all. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. Santana knew she had hit a nerve. Brittany made a heartbreaking sniffling noise and immediately zipped up her jacket. She didn't even give Santana as much as a passing glance before she ran off. The last thing she needed was for Santana to see her upset.

Once she was far away from the school, Brittany stopped running, panting wildly, trying to catch her breath. She had probably just ran about a mile. In fact she was only a street away from her house; the last place she wanted to be. She ended up at some park, sitting on a swing, swaying back and forth absentmindedly. It had been a long time since she'd thought about who she used to be, and Santana had done the honours of digging up those memories.

Brittany flinched as a flash of jet black hair and stunning brown eyes struck her mind. The mystery girl turned, so that her face was in view. She was beautiful. Her pale skin gave her an angelic glow, as if she weren't real. But then, as quickly as the thought had come, it passed. Brittany tilted her head back, willing away the tears. She would not cry, not over this. She had done enough crying about her for a lifetime.

Eve. Her first love. Brittany remembered just how much one of her innocent, naïve grins would be enough for her to believe that the world was a beautiful place. Eve was hope. She was an angel. She is an angel. Sometimes, Brittany swears she can feel her presence. As if she were staying close, watching over her. Or maybe it was just all in her head. Either way, it pushed Brittany on. As bad as things got, she knew she had to do it, keep going, for Eve.

The worst part was. Brittany saw Eve in Santana. It was those eyes. Dark, mysterious, caring, loving, fragile, soft and yet, they could say a million words with just a glance. It was part of why Brittany could read Santana so well. She had spent a lot of time just looking into Eve's eyes. Just watching her, admiring her. Cherishing her.

From the day of Eve's death, Brittany swore to never let herself get attached to someone ever again. So she begged her parents to move away. She fell into a nightmare of depression and grieving. Her parents began to fight because of her. She was a lost cause. Skipping school, drinking, smoking, doing drugs. Her dad gave up. Brittany lost another person she loved. Every day since, she carried around a boulder of guilt, almost feeling as if she were being punished.

It was starting to get dark, the sun was setting. Brittany stopped swinging and stood to her feet. That night when she got home, she didn't speak a word the entire night. Sleeping was more difficult than usual. Her dreams were muddled and abstract. A cloudy haze of raven hair and brown eyes.

The next day, Brittany didn't approach Santana. She went about her day as usual, ignoring everyone and keeping to herself. It was going well until math class. Yes, she did bother to show up. The teacher even double checked that Brittany was in the class. The bad part was, all seats were taken but one. Up the very back, Santana sat alone. Brittany couldn't help but think it was all part of some ridiculous bad karma. She had no idea Santana was even in the same class as her.

She could do nothing but drag her feet to the back of the room and slump into the chair. It was about five minutes into the lesson when she felt Santana's gaze on her. She lifted her head, giving the Latina a questioning look.

"So what? One second you're stalking me, now you're not even gonna acknowledge me?" Santana hissed.

Before Brittany could reply, a thought stuck her like a flash of genius. She knew exactly how to get back at Santana. Trying not to smirk, Brittany acted completely indifferent, knowing it would drive Santana crazy.

"Oh real mature, giving me the silent treatment." Santana scoffed, starting to become impatient with the blonde. Brittany could sense it, and it made her feel giddy. Revenge was sweet.

Minutes passed and the tension grew. Brittany worked adamantly on her work, as Santana ignored the sheet completely, still pissed off by Brittany's attitude. She wasn't used to people ignoring her. It was infuriating, and she didn't know what she could do to get Brittany's attention.

"I've seen you this week." Santana began. "I think you've fucked at least ninety percent of the girls in our grade now. Not to mention sophomores."

Brittany turned her head, almost as if Santana's voice was interrupting her work, because she wore a bored expression and cocked an eyebrow. She knew Santana would try to get a rise out of her.

"Your point?" Brittany replied lazily.

"My point is..." Santana started, except this time leaning close to Brittany, her lips at the blonde's ear. "I know you don't want any of them as much as you want me. It kills you that you can't have me. I bet you've come more than once just thinking about me this week."

Her voice was hot and sultry, and Brittany felt a shiver run down her spine. But she remained in control, not allowing her arousal to win. Damn Santana for being so sexy and making ignoring her so much harder than it should be. Brittany didn't care at this point, she'd fuck the girl right on the desk in front of the whole class if she could. But if she gave in now, it would only mean that Santana would win.

"It must be hard having to pretend you like cock. It's too bad you're too much of a stuck up bitch to let me have you. It must be torture having to think about how good it would feel to have me inside of you. You're probably used to being in charge, right? Well Santana, I'd make you beg for it, I'd make you tell me how you're mine, how much you want me." Brittany husked back, equally as sultry, if possible even more so.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Santana asked, her interest betraying her cold facade.

Brittany laughed to herself in a cocky kind of way.

"Because you want me just as much as I want you, and I think you'd love to be my bitch. Wouldn't you?" Brittany taunted.

Santana bit her inner cheek to keep from saying anything that might prove Brittany right. Because deep down, Santana knew that she couldn't resist Brittany's badass charm. She could only imagine the things Brittany could do.

At her lack of reply, Brittany smirked, the silence answer enough. She had won, again. This pushed Santana over the edge. If Brittany thought Santana was a bitch now, wait until she met snix.

"If you're so _bad _then why aren't you fucking me right now? Huh? Why am I not begging for you for more?"

Brittany just snorted and shook her head.

"If you're so _straight_ then why do you keep talking about me fucking you? It's almost like you want it." Brittany teased, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Santana's eyes widened in realisation. But she didn't move. She kept her eyes on Brittany, dark and sensual. Full of lust and want. She was torn. The urge to give into her desire was strong, but that would change everything. Santana was not prepared for what that might entail.

"Are you going to Sugar's party tonight?" Santana blurted randomly, grasping to anything that would change the subject.

"Will there be free booze?" Brittany asked.

Santana laughed, a small chuckle that was almost kind of cute.

"It's Sugar. It's free _everything_. Plus I've heard her house is like a mansion, and her parents wont even be home." She explained.

Honestly, Brittany had been convinced at free booze. She was never one to turn down a party offer.

"Are you going with _Puck_?" Brittany asked, loathing dripping from the way she said his name.

"No shit, he _is_ my boyfriend." Santana quipped.

Brittany just rolled her eyes and turned back to her work. Knowing it would infuriate Santana to be ignored once again. The Latina lasted about five seconds before caving to her emotions. It seemed to be happening increasingly around Brittany.

"And I suppose you'll end up screwing some slut." Santana snapped.

Brittany snorted in an arrogant manner and slapped her pencil down on the desk. She looked up at Santana and kept a challenging stare. Santana felt an uncomfortable flip-flopping motion in her stomach. Whenever Brittany looked at her like that, she felt naked. No one had ever done that to her before.

"Well..." Brittany said, feigning a contemplative look. "I wouldn't exactly call you a slut." She finished with a smirk, watching at Santana's face contorted into irritation.

"You're unbelievable." Santana muttered in awe.

"That wont be the first time you tell me that." Brittany said with a suggestive wink.

Santana groaned and buried her face into her hands. She had never met someone she loved to hate so much, and yet at the same time, Brittany was like a drug. Bad for her, but so damn addictive. Without any reasonable, logical explanation, she kept finding herself drawn back to the blonde.

Before she could dwell on the thoughts any longer, the bell rang, startling them both. Brittany hurriedly packed her things, as did Santana. After that lesson, they didn't see each other for the rest of the school day. That evening, as Brittany arrived home, the first thing she did was open her wardrobe. Usually she would just throw an outfit on at the last minute before a party, but tonight she was more eager than ever to impress.

Unsurprisingly, she didn't own many dresses. They weren't exactly her style. Instead, she opted for something sexy. She lay the outfit over her bed and nibbled at her lip, wondering whether or not it would be enough to grab attention without screaming 'slut'. Shaking her head, she shook off all concern. It wasn't like her to give a fuck what people think.

She slid on a pair of shorts that barely managed to cover her ass, and a loose fitting midriff that showed off her toned abs. Looking at herself in the mirror, Brittany chose to change her belly button ring to one with a silver diamante. To accentuate her legs even further, she chose to wear a pair of black high heeled boots. She teased her hair a little bit to give herself a 'freshly fucked' looked. Hey, she wasn't known for her class.

Once observing her reflection, deciding that she was satisfied, Brittany set off downstairs. This was the hard part. Asking her mom to drive her.

"Mom!" She called out, finding the taller blonde woman in the kitchen. "I'm going to a party tonight, can you drop me off?"

Mrs Pierce turned around from where she had been working on cutting up some vegetables and took in her daughter's appearance with obvious disapproval. Luckily she chose not to comment.

"How are you getting home?" She asked skeptically.

"I dunno, stay at a friend's." By friend, she meant fuck buddy. But her mom didn't have to know that.

Not completely convinced, Mrs Pierce sighed and it seemed that she had given in. Somehow Brittany had a real way with persuading people even when she wasn't trying that hard.

"Don't drink too much. I don't want any late night calls to the hospital." Mrs Pierce reassured.

Brittany nodded silently, preferring not to think of those times. The car ride was void of conversation as the radio hummed with music from the 70's. Brittany knew better than to change the station, not bothering to get into an argument about what 'real' music was for the nth time. After a ten minute drive, they pulled up outside what looked to be a million dollar estate. Brittany looked out the window and snorted, shaking her head in awe. Surely it was going to be an interesting night.

"I'll see you tomorrow some time." Mrs Pierce said sternly.

"See you later." Brittany said, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her mom's cheek before exiting the car.

It was dark, about eight o'clock and there was already someone puking in the front lawn. Brittany scowled and tried to ignore the stench as she walked past and invited herself into the house.

She was met with darkness and flashing lights. The music was loud enough to unsettle people living blocks away, however Brittany couldn't care less as she closed the door and made her way through dancing groups of grinding teens. Eventually she found the backyard where there were kegs of beer and buckets of pre-mixed drinks. On a table nearby there was a generous supply of spirits lined up and a stern looking man standing behind it. Brittany cocked an eyebrow as she approached. She had never been to a party quite like this before.

"Uh, how much for one?" Brittany asked uncertainly.

"It's free." The man said.

Brittany frowned, confused at first. She definitely felt like she was in a different world. Before she could speak, a half drunk girl pushed in front of her.

"Two tequila shots." She demanded in a slur.

Brittany watched curiously as the girl ordered and downed one after the other.

"Impressive." Brittany commented, gaging the girl's attention.

"I know you." The girl said, a look of confusion turning into something far more suggestive.

"Well, in that case..." Brittany husked, stepping closer into the girl's personal space. "Maybe you should let me get to know you."

Just as she had her right where she wanted her, a body pushed directly between them, breaking them apart.

"The fuck?" Brittany exclaimed, looking in front of her only to see that it was none other than Santana.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" She mocked, ordering a shot before Brittany could even answer. By that time, the other girl had scoffed at the rudeness and stormed away.

"What is your problem?" Brittany demanded.

Santana ignored her at first, gulping down the shot before turning towards Brittany. It was only then that Brittany had a chance to actually look at Santana. Her breath caught in her throat. She wore a skin tight, strapless red dress, that sinfully pushed out her boobs, as if they weren't already distracting enough, and her heels were high enough so that there wasn't that much of a height difference between them.

"You should be thanking me. That girl, her name's Kara, she's had sex with every guy on the football team and I am pretty sure she's carrying multiple diseases." Santana explained.

"Oh, don't you worry about me, Santana. I am a hundred percent clean. Don't go getting your panties in a knot. Oh, and speaking of panties..." Brittany smirked, leaning into Santana's ear making sure her lips grazed the skin before whispering, "I'm not wearing any."

Santana bit down on her lip, her eyes fluttering closed just for a couple of seconds before snapping out of it. She stepped back, inhaling some much needed oxygen back into her brain. Because she was pretty sure every time Brittany spoke like that, her brain melted into mush.

"Santana! There you are." Came a male voice, that belonged to Puck.

As the boy approached, he wrapped his arm around Santana and completely ignored Brittany's presence. Brittany watched Santana intently, noticing that she tensed up as soon as Puck touched her.

"I'll see you later, babe." Brittany teased with a wink as she walked off.

Santana's eyes bulged and Puck's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why'd she just call you babe?" Puck asked, his grip tightening around her shoulders.

"I don't know, it's _Brittany._" Santana replied. She really had no words for that girl.

"Well it looked like you two were getting pretty cosy." Puck observed, his tone accusatory.

"I can't help it if a dyke's got a crush on me. After all I am the hottest piece of ass at this school. Can you blame her?" She shrugged off.

Puck went silent and his lips curved into that dazed smile that was a clear sign that he was having some kind of sexual fantasy. Santana really didn't like that look.

"I have no idea what you're thinking, but you need to stop, like right now." Santana ordered, uncomfortable with the ida of Puck thinking about Brittany that way.

"Too bad you're so uptight, I could totally go a threesome with her." Puck said, his voice lowering in arousal.

"I'm not uptight!" Santana protested, standing back and folding her arms. "And eww, she's a girl. I would never do that. You're such a guy." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"So you don't think she's hot?" Puck asked, no longer looking at Santana.

Santana followed his line of sight, to see the blonde dancing, or more so grinding up against a group of girls. Santana's eyes followed down the contours of Brittany's figure, noticing how well her body moved to the rhythm. Lost in the moment, Santana shakily took in a deep breath and held back an imposing moan in the back of her throat.

It had been way too long since she'd been laid. In fact, she can't remember the last time she had a good fuck. She imagined how good Brittany would be in bed, her long, toned legs wrapped around her hips, or licking up those washboard abs.

"Santana?" Puck's voice snapped her from her daze.

"Huh? Wuh?" She shook her head, coming back into reality. Puck was just staring at her, confused and somewhat concerned.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked, obviously misinterpreting her moment of lusting over Brittany.

"Like, four drinks, I'm fine. Look I'll be right back, I uh – have to pee." She announced frantically.

Santana ran off towards the inside of the house and rushed upstairs to find a vacant bathroom. Thankfully there were several, she entered one and closed the door behind her, not bothering to lock it. She turned around and steadied her breath, looking at herself in the mirror.

Her face was flushed, and it wasn't from the trip upstairs. She let out a breath that was somewhere between a whimper and a moan. Only just realising how freaking turned on she was. She wished she had worn something thicker than her thin lace panties, because they were soaked right through, she felt it as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Fuck..." She shuddered. The friction only made it worse. She was throbbing, her legs were wobbly. The arousal was so strong that it was almost painful.

"Get yourself together." She demanded into the mirror.

A couple of seconds later, the was a knock at the door. She straightened up and panicked, not knowing what to do.

"It's taken." She called out, hoping that the person would leave.

There was a moments silence in which she had assumed the person had gone, until the was a rattling of the handle and the door swung open and closed again.

Santana gasped, swinging her body around. When she saw who it was, her heart almost pounded through her chest.

"Brittany?" She asked, as if she didn't believe it.

The last thing she needed was to be alone with the blonde, not to mention this physically close. She could almost feel the heat radiating between their bodies.

"You-" Brittany began, her voice low and predatory, "look so _fucking_ hot in that dress." She growled, backing Santana against the sink.

Santana's chest was rising and falling, as if trying to catch her breath after running a marathon. She watched Brittany wordlessly, she was speechless. Her heart hammered against her chest, and she was sure that Brittany could hear it. Even over the thrum of music.

"You have no idea how crazy you make me feel." Brittany hissed, burying her nose into Santana's neck, taking in the intoxicating scent. "I can't stop thinking about you. How it would feel inside you, how you'd taste..." She licked a trail up Santana's neck, stopping to suck at her pulse point, eliciting a sharp squeak of pleasure. "The noises you'd make. How you'd sound moaning my name as you come around my fingers... or in my mouth. I bet you're so tight."

"God, Brittany..." Santana whimpered, not even recognising her own voice. All she knew was that her body was on fire, and that she had never been so turned on. No boy had ever done this to her, and Brittany had managed to do so with just her words.

"Tell me that you want me." Brittany demanded desperately, her fingers trailing up Santana's waist.

Santana wanted to, so, so badly. But there was something stopping her, not allowing her to utter those words. She bit her tongue and said nothing, still not moving. She showed no visible sign of defiance. Brittany wasn't stupid, she could see how much the girl wanted her. But she needed her to say it, she needed to hear it.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you." Brittany whispered, nibbling on Santana's earlobe.

"Mmm, fuck." Santana moaned, no longer able to keep herself quiet. She was practically writhing under Brittany's spell.

"I bet you're so wet. If I felt your panties right now, you'd be dripping." Brittany teased, her fingers trailing down to Santana's hip, daring to tickle the bare skin at the apex of her thigh.

"S-stop." Santana whimpered, the demand hollow of any authority. So Brittany kept going.

"Stop?" Brittany taunted, lightly digging her nails into Santana inner thigh, placing a trail of soft, teasing kisses along the girl's silky caramel neck and up along her jawline.

Santana's eyes rolled back and her body tensed, but not out of resistance.

"Ok, I'll stop." Brittany said, slowly trailing her fingers away, back up towards Santana's hip.

"No!" Santana pleaded desperately, the word slipping out before she could even think about what she was asking.

Brittany smirked, her fingers creeping back down.

"All you have to do is say it." Brittany husked, her lips coming dangerously close to Santana's until their breaths were mingling.

"I-I-" Santana stuttered, swallowing thickly, "I-"

"Santana?" A voice called out, following by rampant knocks on the bathroom door.

Brittany swore under her breath and Santana froze in shock.

"Just a minute!" Santana yelled back. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" She hissed, panicking. "Go back out and wait, I'll be one minute."

Both girls stayed completely still until the footsteps became faint and finally out of earshot.

"I gotta go." Santana said, as if it wasn't obvious.

Brittany sighed in defeat. She had been so close. So fucking close. She figured she'd be rubbing out another one tonight.

"It's not over." She warned.

Santana didn't say anything in response, accepting it. She knew it wasn't over. She didn't want it to be over.

"See you downstairs." Santana said, before giving the blonde one more glance and slipping out the the bathroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this took longer to update than expected. I am sorry for keeping you waiting. This chapter is a little mix of everything so I hope you guys like it. I can't be grateful enough for your responses to this fic. So happy, you have no idea. Anyway, it's almost 1am and I am delirious because I am so tired, so I am going to sleep. Enjoy the chapter!**

Brittany had to take a moment to catch her breath. She decided that she officially hated Puck, if possible even more than before. They had been so close, Santana was about to say it, she just knew it. She could feel it. She knew it wouldn't be possible to contain this amount of arousal without getting off, so Brittany made her way back downstairs to the party to find a willing and drunk girl.

It had reached about eleven when people were starting to get officially drunk. Brittany hadn't seen Santana since the bathroom incident and didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. She found a sufficiently drunk brunette, her name was... well, Brittany didn't know her name, and she preferred it that way.

They had been making out up against a wall in the corner of Sugar's kitchen when a high pitched, girly voice called out excitedly.

"Time for spin the bottle!"

Brittany rolled her eyes. What was this, seventh grade? Despite the fact that it seemed extremely immature and far below her usual party repertoire, Brittany followed the crowd back out into the yard. A giant circle of girls and boys formed on the grass. There had to be at least thirty people. Brittany caught sight of Santana, smirking she joined the circle.

"Ok!" Sugar clapped her hands together, standing in the middle of the circle. The group eventually silenced. "You have to kiss whoever it lands on, girls and girls, boys and boys. If not, leave, because that's totally lame and boring. So, lets start!" She exclaimed, starting off by spinning the bottle, running back to her spot.

Brittany watched it, knowing that there was about a one in a hundred chance on it landing on her, let alone Santana right after, but she had a feeling that this was supposed to happen. When the bottle slowed, it was pointing away from Brittany and landed on Karofsky.

"Oh God, anyone but me." Brittany mumbled under her breath.

The oversized jock stood, smiling nervously as he spun the bottle again. Brittany was surprised his giant sausage fingers didn't break the glass. She mischievously wished for the bottle to land on a boy. It would be oh so satisfying. Sadly, it didn't, much to Brittany's dismay. It ended up stopping on a blonde haired cheerio. It sickened Brittany to see how the girl almost looked excited. She had to look away as they kissed sloppily, begging for the next turn.

When she looked up, her eyes averted across the circle and landed on Santana, who happened to be staring right back at her. Brittany quirked an eyebrow, causing Santana to roll her eyes and look away. This only broadened Brittany's smirk. It was way too late for Santana to act like she didn't want her.

Brittany watched as the next spin began to ease, the neck pointing out and stopping right on Santana. Brittany's stomach flipped. There was no chance that the next turn it would land on her, she had to sit here and watch the Latina make out with someone as if she didn't give the slightest fuck, and if you know Brittany Pierce, she doesn't take too well to jealousy.

Santana avoided Brittany's intense stare as she stood up from her spot and unwillingly spun the bottle. She sat back down, gulping down her nerves. She kept her eyes fixed on the grass, having no desire to look up to see where the bottle landed. About ten seconds passed and she knew it had stopped.

"Oh,_ hell_ yeah!" Puck cried out, whooping along with the rest of the male crowd.

Santana's eyes bulged and her heart leapt. Dare she look up? She took in a shaky breath and looked up, eyes darting towards the bottle and to where it pointed.

_Fuck._

Blue eyes, as wide as her own stared back at her in utter shock. Santana shook her head, because this couldn't have been happening. Time seemed to pause and everything froze except for Brittany. She checked again, reassuring that it was indeed pointing towards Brittany.

The loud, pressuring jeers only added to Santana's nerves. She was somewhere between throwing up and creaming her panties. To say that it was a confusing emotion would be an understatement.

"You gotta kiss otherwise I'll kick you out. No boring people, remember?" Sugar cut in, as if either of them needed to be reminded.

"C'mon, do it, it'll be hot." A jock called out, earning whistles of approval.

Santana scoffed. So this is how it would happen? Actually kissing Brittany, surrounded by horny boys and judging eyes. She couldn't think of anything worse. It was like God was punishing her.

Brittany made the first move, sauntering over towards Santana and kneeling down in front of her. The crowd craned their necks to get a better view.

"Why so scared, Sanny? It's just a game." Brittany mocked, her voice low and dripping with sex. .

Santana scowled. Of all times, Brittany chose now to play with her mind? But, then again when wasn't she playing with her mind? Santana watched as Brittany licked her lips, and tried to ignore the coiling excitement in her lower abdomen. She swallowed thickly, eyes flickering back up to meet Brittany's, which were darkened with lust.

"It's just a game. It doesn't mean anything." Santana told Brittany.

Brittany couldn't help but think that Santana wasn't telling _her _that. But there wasn't much time for analysing thoughts at this point of time.

"Ha, whatever you say baby." Brittany cooed, leaning forward and crashing their lips together without warning.

Santana froze, her brain shutting down as soon as their lips connected. It took her a couple of seconds to register that she and Brittany were kissing. She was kissing a girl and it felt good. In fact, it felt more than good, it felt _right_.

As if Brittany sensed this, she grinned into the kiss and parted her lips. Santana quickly followed, allowing Brittany to lead. A rush of overwhelming sensations were exploding inside of her. Excitement, fear, arousal. It was like someone had injected her with a shot of adrenaline. The sound of celebratory hoots and hollers were drowned out; everything around them stood still.

Santana took in a shuddery breath, not knowing whether it had been ten seconds of ten minutes. Frankly, she didn't care. Brittany's lips felt so amazing. Her kisses weren't sloppy like Puck's. With a daring rush of confidence, Brittany slid her tongue along Santana's bottom lip.

Santana gasped at the delicate, yet powerful touch. It sent a jolt of arousal right between her legs, and with that, her lips parted enough to allow Brittany entrance. At first it was tame, neither of them could form a coherent thought. It was a fusion of tongue, teeth and lips. It wasn't long before both girls lost control and hands began to roam.

"Ugh, Britt..." Santana moaned just loud enough for Brittany to hear.

Brittany made a growling noise as she snaked her hands down Santana's back and settled on her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. At this, Santana's hips bucked and she felt herself losing control. The touch was just enough to send her over the edge, full on moaning out her pleasure. Her head fell back and Brittany didn't waste the chance to attack her neck, sucking and biting, making sure to leave a mark.

Every time Brittany's lips touched the sensitive skin of Santana's neck, an electric shock made its way through Santana's body, jolting her to life. But just like that, it had ended. They must have been really lost in the moment for Puck to intervene and pull Santana away.

"The fuck!" Santana yelled, wriggling out of Puck's grip.

"It was supposed to be a kiss, not _foreplay_." Puck reminded with an angry scowl.

"Dammit Puckerman!" A boy groaned in disappointment, as well as the rest of the male crowd.

"Hey, it ain't my fault your girlfriend wants me." Brittany shrugged.

Santana's jaw dropped.

"I do not _want_ you!" She hissed, face flushing, aware of the watching crowd.

Brittany snorted, disbelieving.

"Yeah, that kiss was totally an act, right?" Brittany shook her head, looking defeated. "You know what? Screw you." She said, then stormed back into the house.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a couple of seconds before Sugar interrupted and started the game once again. The previous energy resumed, except Santana was still in shock. She had just kissed a girl for the first time, and not just any girl, Brittany. The worst part was that it made her feel alive. It made her want more.

"Don't feel well..." Santana half lied, not giving Puck a chance to reply before she ran into the empty house.

She was thankful that he didn't follow. She wandered into the front yard, but came to a stop when she heard the clinking of a bottle. Looking around cautiously, Santana noticed a person sitting on the grass, facing away from her and chugging from a bottle of Vodka.

"Hello?" Santana spoke.

"Fuck off." They demanded.

Well if Santana hadn't been sure before, she was now that it was indeed Brittany.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" Santana asked, stepping towards the girl, who remained silent.

Santana huffed and sat beside Brittany. It was at least a minute before she spoke again.

"That can't happen agai-"

Before she could even finnish the sentence, Brittany leant over and crashed their lips together. Santana's breath hitched, and for a split second her brain allowed her to kiss back, pressing so furiously against Brittany's that the blonde was sent onto her back.

It was a moment of complete impulse.

The thoughts racing through Santana's minds as their mouths moulded together weren't logical of coherent. Brittany literally did turn her brain to mush.

"Fuck you." Santana breathed out before throwing her leg over Brittany's hips and leaning down to deepen the kiss.

"Please do." Brittany retorted desperately, roughly palming Santana's perfect ass, eliciting a sharp hiss of pleasure.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the rush, but Santana let herself fall into Brittany and her twisted charm. That was, until a trigger in her brain flickered back on and she realised what was happening. As if she had come back into reality, Santana leapt back to her feet, her chest heaving and her eyes wild. Brittany's state was much the same, she sat up, panting, staring at Santana with those intense blue eyes.

It took a second for Brittany to scoff and bring the half empty bottle to her lips once more. She didn't have any words left for the Latina.

"Why do you have to do that? Fuck. It's not meant to be like this! Y-you can't just kiss me like that, it's not fair!"

Santana was losing it, her temper long gone in a haze of anger and self hatred that she had let this happen. Her body was still buzzing, her mind telling her one thing and her body the complete opposite. It was beyond confusing.

"I have to go home." Santana mused, running a hand through her mattered hair.

"Wait..." Brittany spoke, her voice weak.

Santana frowned, more so in concern than anger.

"I-I told my mum that... that I would stay at a friends..." Brittany slurred.

"Oh hell no."

Santana couldn't believe it. Of all things, Brittany now expected to be able to go home with her? After all of that?

"You're kidding, right?" Santana asked, deadly serious.

Brittany rolled her eyes, having expected this kind of response.

"Yeah, it's a fucking joke. It's a joke that my mom couldn't be fucked to pick me up and doesn't care enough to even text me and ask if I'm ok. One big fucking joke." Brittany spat, throwing the bottle harshly so that it shattered into pieces on the pavement.

Santana flinched at the sudden aggression, feeling truly scared of the blonde for the first time.

"Brittany..." Santana began softly.

"No! Fuck you, fuck everyone! No one gives a shit so why should you?" She screamed hysterically. "Just leave me alone, I'll sleep in the gutter, it's not like I haven't before."

"Wait... what?" Santana asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Brittany had done this before?

"Nothing, just go home." Brittany dismissed her.

"No!" Santana yelled, taking a firm stand. "I'm not going to leave you out here all night. I may be a bitch but I'm not heartless."

Brittany snorted, shaking her head.

"Don't pretend to give a shit." She muttered bitterly.

"Brittany, just stand up. You can come to my house, but only because I don't want you to die."

"Well maybe I want to die."

"You don't really think that-"

"You don't know anything about death!" Brittany screeched.

For a while they just stared at each other. Seeing a side of each other that they had never expected. But then, a loud ringing broke the moment.

Santana groaned and took her phone out from her bag and answered it, speaking quickly in Spanish so that Brittany couldn't understand the conversation, but the agitated tone was enough to determine what was being said. When she hung up, Santana threw the phone back into her bag and huffed defiantly.

"What was that?" Brittany asked, sounding concerned all of a sudden.

"Nothing." Santana mumbled, folding her arms defensively over her chest. "Just... you're not the only one that's got problems, you know?"

Brittany watched her, analysing. Santana became uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"What!" She finally snapped.

"I know that was your mom, 'cause like, mami is mom in Spanish or some shit. But if you can't get home I can call a cab and drop you. I don't have much money but I can walk home, s'kay." Brittany shrugged.

"I can't go home." Santana grumbled, almost ashamed to admit it out loud, she couldn't even make eye contact with Brittany as she spoke.

Brittany somehow stumbled her way to her feet, not without great effort and steadied herself enough to face Santana. She outstretched her arms and placed her hands on either of Santana's shoulder, causing the Latina to face her, looking her in the eye.

"You don't have to tell me anything... just... just uh, what's the word? Um, just like, calm down and I will call a cab. Ok? Ok." It seemed that Brittany was now only talking to herself, and for a minute it amused Santana, almost making her crack a smile.

"But I have nowhere to go..." Santana said as Brittany began to type into her phone.

Brittany ignored her, finishing off her typing and bringing the phone to her ear. It took a couple of rings for an answer, but Santana just watched curiously as she explained the details of where they were, somehow sounding practically sober. When the blonde hung up, she packed her phone away and walked over towards Santana again.

"We're gonna go to my house, but we have to be _really_ quiet. If my mom wakes up I'm dead... and well... you're gonna have to stay in my bed, and don't give me that look I'll sleep on the floor ok? Jeez. You make it seem like I'm trying to get into your pants or something..." Brittany finished with a knowing smirk.

Santana let out a sarcastic laugh and shook her head. This was so not what she had planned for the night. She waited with Brittany on the sidewalk and listened to her drunk ramblings about God knows what. She'd never heard someone speak so long without taking a breath, except maybe for Rachel Berry.

"Sanny..." Brittany whined, catching the girl's attention.

"Yeah?" She responded, letting the nickname pass because of Brittany's drunken state. Or at least that's what she'd tell herself later.

"You're a good kisser... like, really good." Brittany said sincerely, as if it was a secret.

Santana shifted uncomfortably, and pressed her lips together, because what was she supposed to say to that?

"I wanna do it again, too. Like I can't stop thinking about it, and before in the bathroom, you almost said it. You would have if Puck didn't interrupt. It's like I can just feel this... thing between us. It's like energy or something, but it makes my skin all tingly and you're like a magnet."

Santana honestly didn't know if she could hear much more of that kind of talk. Especially knowing that Brittany would later regret it, most likely. She couldn't bare to let her walls down now only to have Brittany crush her later. She bit her lip, trying not to remember the way she felt back in the bathroom, or the way Brittany's lips felt on hers.

"I don't get it! Like... why do you keep rejecting me? What did I do wrong?" Brittany asked, her eyes wide and glassy.

"Because I'm not a piece of meat!" Santana snapped. Surprising herself as much as Brittany.

Brittany reclined, silencing in defeat. Her heart fell and her stomach churned, not because of the alcohol.

"I can see the cab." Brittany mumbled, picking at a piece of grass before manoeuvring to her feet again.

Santana found herself frustrated once again. The ride in the cab was quiet and filled with tension. Santana couldn't stand how easily Brittany could make her feel like shit, with just one pout, or one of those kicked puppy looks she was no longer a cold bitch. It made her feel like the worst person in the world, like she'd taken a piece of Brittany's innocence away.

Brittany dismissed any debate about the fare and paid the twenty dollars without question. This only made Santana feel worse. She kept wishing she hadn't raised her voice. Whenever she got angry, Brittany always got this look in her eyes that was so heartbreakingly sad that Santana couldn't even look at her. She had the eyes of someone who had witnessed hell.

"I've got a key for the front door, when we get in be quiet, don't even breathe too loudly. Stay close to me until we get to my room." Brittany whispered.

Santana nodded, feeling like she was on some kind of secret mission. She stood close behind, just as Brittany instructed, holding her breath as the door quietly creaked open. Brittany looked back reassuringly and Santana nodded, tip toeing inside.

Brittany closed the as quietly as possible. The house was pitch black and they could barely see a thing, Santana just had to rely on Brittany. She grabbed onto Brittany's arm, allowing herself to be lead up the stairs, down a hallway and towards a door. Brittany slowly turned the handle, allowing Santana through first before sneaking in after her and closing the door.

"Thank fuck." Brittany breathed out, leaning her back against the door.

Santana stood in the middle of an unfamiliar room, not quite believing that it was Brittany's. Of all people's rooms to end up in; of all people's _beds_! To her it felt surreal and completely nerve wrecking.

"You can wear some of my clothes." Brittany spoke softly, walking over towards her closet.

Santana stood in the middle of the room as Brittany rummaged through a drawer and pulled out an oversized sweater and a pair of sweat pants. She walked towards Santana offered them to her.

"Thank you." Santana whispered humbly, taking the clothes.

Brittany must have still been upset, because when she dressed, she faced away from Santana and allowed her extra space and time to get dressed. When she sensed that she was done, Brittany turned around and saw what was left of Santana. Her clothes were huge on the tiny girl. The sweater was way too big, it could almost pull off a dress and the pants were far too long. Brittany couldn't help but quietly giggle at the sight before her.

"Shut up." Santana sulked, looking more adorable than ever.

"You're so cute in my clothes." Brittany teased, eyeing Santana up and down. "Is it weird that I'm turned on? This must be what it's like for guys when their girlfriend's wear their clothes..." Brittany mused.

Santana bit her lip, her heart rate picking up. Wondering how it was so easy for Brittany to change moods. However, she didn't mention it, thankful for the change back to 'normal' Brittany, whatever that was.

"I smell like you." Santana noted indifferently.

"Good." Brittany replied, unabashed.

Santana flushed, picking up on the possessive tone in Brittany's voice. It both scared her and excited her, in ways she couldn't explain.

She liked it. She liked it a lot.

"Sleep with me." Santana let out, eyes widening at the duel implications. She was quick to correct herself.

"I-I mean... not like that. Just in the same bed, don't sleep on the floor." She rambled, lacking her usual eloquence.

Brittany just grinned triumphantly.

"Ok." She replied simply, walking over towards her bed, pulling back the covers. "Do you want to sleep the wall side?"

"Ok." Santana replied, still somewhat stunned by the whole situation.

She crawled into the bed and slipped under the covers. It was so warm and soft, and it smelled of Brittany. Her body melted into the mattress. The bed dipped as Brittany followed, pulling the covers over their bodies securely. Then there was the awkward silence.

"I-I'm sorry about kissing you before." Brittany whispered anxiously.

Santana frowned, turning her body over to face Brittany.

"I'm not." She spoke, quiet but firm.

Brittany's heart plummeted through her chest, but her body remained completely void of any reaction despite the explosion inside of her. She swallowed, lying on her back and staring up at the roof.

"I loved someone once." Brittany whispered.

Santana's eyes widened, her heart pounding. Where was Brittany taking this?

"You have her eyes." She spoke, her voice cracking, and for a minute Santana wondered if Brittany was crying.

"She's dead now." Brittany said simply.

Santana couldn't quite take in what she'd just been told. If Brittany's pout broke her heart, then this was what it felt like to really feel like shit.

"You need to be gone by the morning, my mom gets up at eight, so leave before then."

Santana couldn't help but feel like her heart had been ripped out. So she said nothing, allowing silence to consume her into sleep. Her last thought being that Brittany was not going to get away with this. Because no one kicks Santana Lopez out of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**So that was a bit of a break, my bad. I had such a hard time just starting this chapter, but once I got past the hard bit I just wrote it all out. So, sorry for the wait and sorry for any mistakes. I am posting this as quickly as I can because I don't want to make you guys wait any longer. Again, thank you so much for the reviews and favourites you guys make me smile. I hope you like this chapter. I am trying my best to keep the pace slow, but I am so bad at being patient. Bahhh. Oh well, here you go, enjoy! **

The next morning, Brittany arose expecting Santana to be gone. She didn't know whether she was surprised or not to find the girl still lying beside her, fast asleep. Brittany let out a groan, noticing the sickness in her stomach and the overall shit feeling that came with a hangover. Checking the time, her eyes widened. It was almost midday! Where the hell was her mom?

She flipped the covers off and jumped to her feet.

"Santana?" She hissed, nudging the girl with her hand.

Santana muttered something sleepily and lulled her head limply to the side. After a second or two, her eyes flickered open, coming to focus in an unfamiliar room. She shot up, momentarily shocked until seeing Brittany standing before her, glaring daggers at her.

"I thought I told you to leave?" Brittany said, folding her arms in a very Santana-type manner.

Santana scoffed indignantly and rolled herself out of the oddly comfortable bed. The second she did, she missed the warmth.

"I'm surprised you even remember." Santana retorted, rubbing her eyes.

Brittany scowled at her.

"You can't remember anything, can you?" Santana asked, wondering whether she wanted Brittany to remember or not.

"Bits and pieces." Brittany said, folding her arms. It was clear that she was lying. She remembered nothing from after the game of spin the bottle.

Part of Santana was relieved, and yet part of her deflated. She didn't understand the feelings she was having, and she didn't want to.

"You still need to leave." Brittany insisted.

"Screw you." Santana snapped, standing up and gathering her belongings, clearly frustrated. "One minute you're all over me and the next you're kicking me out of your bed. Isn't this where you wanted me? In your bed? Well you've fucking got me. I'm so sick of your games, it's like I'm just a joke to you, but I am a person and I have feelings. You wont get away with treating me like shit."

Brittany listened with wide eyes, not having expected such a harsh rant. She knew she had been unfair to the girl, but she hadn't intended on making her feel like some kind of experiment. When Santana was done collecting herself, she stormed at Brittany's door and made a point of ignoring her on the way out. Brittany just stood there, flinching when the front door slammed shut.

She didn't speak to Santana for the rest of the weekend, even if she wanted to, she didn't have her phone number or anything, and they weren't friends on facebook. Brittany spent two days wallowing in self pity mixed with an unusual feeling of sexual frustration. When she thought about it, angry Santana was really hot. Like, totally 'fuck me' hot. She wondered what she'd be like in bed. Actually, Brittany often wondered about that, fantasised even. She imagined the excitement of dominating Santana, for once just making_ her _feel like the bitch. Then again, she totally would not complain if Santana chose to top her, especially in an angry mood.

"Ugh, fuck this I need some weed." Brittany grumbled, trying to think of something that would distract her from these insatiable cravings.

She texted some of her junkie friends. Within a couple of minutes she had some replies. Some saying they were busy, but one had been successful. Her name was Skye, and she was hot. Not Santana hot, but still attractive enough to fuck. This was exactly what Brittany needed. Maybe a good fuck would lessen her borderline obsession over Santana.

So Brittany set off for the dingy old apartment where Skye lives. The block of apartments went by the name of Euphoria. Brittany snorted at the irony of it.

She knocked a couple of timed on the number nine door, waiting until the door swung open. Skye gave an enthusiastic, very much stoned greeting, flinging her arms around Brittany's neck and pulling her inside. Brittany laughed, and hugged back, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Bitch I've missed you." Skye exclaimed, slumping down on a two seat, black leather lounge.

On the table in front of her lay an odd fish ornament with a cigarette placed in its mouth. Alongside it lay a bong and a plastic bowl with about an ounce of weed in it.

"I've missed you too." Brittany replied, sitting down next to her, getting a better look at her old friend.

She was the type of sexy you wouldn't suspect. She had short blonde hair, styled in a cool, indie kind of way, and pale skin with rosy cheeks. Her arms had a couple of tattoos and she had a tongue and eyebrow piercing. Somehow, she also made wearing a wife beater and a pair of baggy sweat pants look extremely appealing. Brittany couldn't deny that she was getting turned on, or maybe the ache was still lingering from her thoughts about Santana.

"Wanna watch something?" Skye asked, holding the remote and sitting back in a comfortable position.

"Yeah, sure." Brittany replied idly, licking the outside of her teeth, still staring at the other blonde with searching eyes.

Skye turned on a movie channel that was playing some random horror movie about a girl being possessed. They both liked that twisted shit.

"Here..." Skye offered, picking up the bong and handing it to Brittany.

Brittany gladly took it, lighting up as quickly as she could. She was very eager to get high.

It only took them about twenty minutes and they were gone. Brittany lay back with a lazy grin on her face and her legs spread in a relaxed manner. Skye was much the same.

"God, I need a fuck." Brittany blurted out. Being high kind of did that to her.

"Mmm, me too." Skye agreed, leaving the two in suggestive silence.

Brittany took the bold move, walking her fingers coyly over towards Skye and trailed them up her thigh. Skye's smile broadened and her legs parted willingly. Brittany smirked, taking note of the approval and teased the inside of her thigh, dangling her fingertips through the soft fabric.

"Still the biggest lesbo in Lima then?" Skye joked, taking another hit.

Brittany let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Still think you're straight?" Brittany retorted playfully.

Ever since Brittany had met the girl drinking in a park at night, Skye had claimed to be straight. Except that was until Brittany became her casual fuck buddy. Brittany was kinda every straight girl's exception. She was hot, confident, indifferent and knew how to please.

"Shut up, Pierce, and stop teasing you whore." Skye grunted, becoming impatient with Brittany's slow, torturous journey up her inner thigh.

"Oooh, fiesty today aren't we?" Brittany taunted, taking that moment to firmly cup the girl's centre.

Skye let out a surprised gasp, her body stiffening as Brittany pressed her palm down with intent. Brittany bit her lip, she had missed the warmth between a girl's legs, and those high little whimpers and moans.

All within the span of about a minute, Brittany was straddling the girl's hips, her hand pumping furiously between her legs.

"Fuck, Britt- _oh_! Yeah, right there!" Skye moaned, her head thrown back in wanton desire.

Brittany on the other hand was focusing on concentrating. She wasn't getting the usual rush, the throb between her legs. It felt mundane, like a chore. It almost made her feel dirty. Then it happened, she wasn't fucking Skye, she was fucking Santana. For a split second she froze, but not long enough to be noticeable. She closed her eyes, blocking out all noise, focusing on the feeling. If she could just pretend that it was Santana writhing beneath her, three fingers buried deep inside of her.

"Fuck..." Brittany gasped, her breath hitching as a jolt of arousal shot straight between her legs.

It actually worked.

She picked up her pace, determined.

"I-I'm gonna cum." Skye announced, arching her back.

Brittany kept her pace, repeating Santana's name in her head like a mantra. A couple of seconds later, Skye came, moaning out her pleasure, holding Brittany close. Brittany immediately noticed that she didn't smell like Santana, she didn't feel comforted by the touch. It all felt so wrong. She felt guilty.

"Yeah, you still got it." Skye laughed, her chest still heaving.

"I-I'm sorry, I gotta go." Brittany jumped back, quickly collecting herself.

"The fuck?" Skye spat, frowning in confusion.

Brittany didn't even bother trying to explain herself, her head was racing a million miles an hour. She ran out of apartment and bolted down the stairs, running until she reached her car. She sped home, flopping onto her bed with an agitated groan.

"You idiot!" Brittany yelled at herself into her pillow.

She groaned again and rolled onto her back, staring up at her roof. Wondering if she had really just pictured Santana while screwing some hot piece of ass. Never had any girl done that to her head; fuck her up so emotionally that she couldn't function without thinking of them.

Except for Eve.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Brittany growled, more frustrated than ever.

As if she needed anything else to ruin her day, the front door creaked open. Brittany shot up and walked out to the hallway, seeing her mom entering the house. Brittany watched, surveying her. Just like she had assumed, her mom pulled out a bottle of wine from a brown paper bag. She didn't even bother pouring a glass, she simply drank from the bottle.

Brittany rolled her eyes and made note to softly close her door behind her. As most nights went, Brittany found what she could for dinner, avoiding her mom at all costs. She lay on her bed from eight o'clock until finally dozing off at about eleven. It hadn't been easy with her racing thoughts, and her dreams were just as confusing as her waking thoughts.

She woke Monday to the familiar ringing of her alarm.

"Shut up, piece of shit." She demanded in a groggy voice, waving her arm around until finally banging the piece of plastic, shutting it up.

Sleep hadn't helped. She still felt confused and frustrated. Because how dare Santana do this to her. Make her _feel_. They hardly even knew each other!

Brushing off the thought, Brittany got dressed into a leather jacket and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. It was cold outside, so she decided to wear a beanie. It was black and had a white bobble on the top.

She strode into the school hallways, minding her own business when fucking Santana decides to be standing right in her line of sight. _So_ not fair. She hated how her heart skipped, how her brain froze up.

"Hey, you!" Brittany called harshly, walking towards Santana who snapped her head, giving her a confused, suspicious look.

"Jeez, calm your tits Pierce." Santana said, closing her locker to face the taller girl.

Before Brittany even had a chance to be angry with her, Santana's lips curled into a sneaky grin.

"What?" Brittany asked defensively.

"Cute beanie." Santana said in a teasing voice. However, she really did think it was cute. She loved that Brittany could pretend to be such a badass and sometimes just fail so miserably. The girl looked like the picture of innocence. Except for her bad attitude and anger problems.

"Fuck off." Brittany snapped weakly, pulling the beanie off her head.

"You came to me." Santana replied simply.

Brittany rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling bad for being such an asshole. Her expression softened, almost into a pout.

"Something wrong?" Santana asked, actually sounding like she cared.

Brittany must have been hallucinating, because Santana didn't give a shit about anyone. She was the ice queen, the coldest bitch at Mckinley. Then again, Brittany was known for a lot of things she wasn't, too.

"I just... I'm sorry." Brittany muttered, looking down at the floor.

Santana raised an eyebrow, almost forgetting what the girl had to be sorry for. She kept quiet, sensing that Brittany had more to say.

"I shouldn't have been rude to you the other morning. I'm just really fucked up, ok? I'm an asshole, sometimes I can't help it." Brittany shrugged.

Santana smiled, the kind that showed her dimples. Brittany cautiously looked up, surprised to see her smiling. It sent that familiar, weird feeling into her stomach. It made her nervous and excited at the same time.

"Well, you are a _bit_ of an asshole." Santana teased, earning a half hearted glare. "But I forgive you."

Brittany's expression brightened, her blue eyes sparkled with a childlike glow.

"Uh, so um..." Brittany began, cursing herself for sounding so dumb and nervous. Santana just stared at her, amused and curious. "I still think you're like, really hot, and I know I'm a bit of a douche. But I was wondering-"

"Lopez!" A voice cut through their conversation.

Their heads snapped towards the intruding voice, and Brittany snarled when she saw who it belonged to. Quinn Fabray. Bitchy blonde bimbo, Cheerio slut. Oh yeah, she had a lot of names for that girl.

"_What_ Fabray?" Santana asked, irritated by the interruption.

Quinn's eyes narrowed on Brittany, she looked her over with disgust before turning her attention back to Santana.

"The girls and I think you need to stop hanging around that dyke, because people are starting to talk. You're making us all look bad, even Coach Sue agrees. If I see you talking to her again you're off the team."

"Excuse me? I'm _captain_ of that team, if you don't recall." Santana snapped angrily.

A subtle smirk formed on Quinn's face.

"Not anymore." She said smugly.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Santana burst out, sizing Quinn up, gloves coming off. But the blonde didn't recoil in fear like she should have.

"Either deal with it or you can go have sex with your dyke friend over there and I'll make sure your life is a living hell." Quinn warned, turning on her heel and walking away, not without casting a dirty look back at Brittany.

People were staring at the commotion, some whispering, gossiping, all that shit that high school kids do when there's been a fight. Santana scoffed, yelling at them to go back to their business.

"I like the second choice better." Brittany said.

Santana couldn't tell for a minute whether she was serious or not, until a small grin crept up Brittany's cheeks. She had long grown used to being called such names, and Quinn Fabray didn't scare her one bit.

"Come with me." Santana ordered, firm, but not with her usual bite.

Brittany followed the Latina outside, finding herself under the bleachers standing face to face with Santana.

"Quinn's a bitch." Santana began, and Brittany nodded in agreement. "But this is pointless, Brittany. We're too different. It was amusing at the start, but now... now it has to stop. I don't even think I like girls. I can't hang out with you." She stated firmly.

Brittany frowned, taken aback. She hadn't expected it to hurt so much. Then she remembered why she cut herself off from people once Eve died. Because getting hurt fucking sucks. Her face fell, and even Santana was surprised to see Brittany look so deflated. She wasn't the hard badass in that moment, she was a sensitive girl who was clearly hurting. Santana didn't know if she had the heart to just leave her like that.

"Before... before Quinn interrupted..." Brittany mumbled in a weak voice, looking at Santana with those big, sad eyes. "I was going to say that I like you, I like you a lot." Brittany confessed, bowing her head in shame. She'd never felt so small or pathetic.

Santana's heart broke.

"Why do you have to make this so hard for me?" Santana sighed.

"Make what so hard?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Not liking you back!" Santana exclaimed, surprising them both. "I... ugh you're just so- I can't not think about you, you know? It's not normal, it's just like, I can't stand you sometimes, but then, I can't stand not being around you. Everything's so wrong." She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

Brittany had not been expecting that. At all.

"I remembered something from the other night, at the party." She spoke up, sounding guilty. Santana's eyes widened.

"I kissed you. Out on the lawn." Brittany said, recalling the image in her head that had kept her up all night. "And you kissed me back."

Santana said nothing, she didn't deny it. She just stood, not knowing what to say or what to do. Her mind told her to run, but her body wouldn't allow her to move.

"It was just a kiss... it doesn't mean anything." Santana said, unconvincing. In fact, to her it had meant a lot. More than Brittany would ever know.

"So if it happened again you'd feel nothing?" Brittany challenged, taking a step closer, closing the space between them.

Santana stiffened, but still didn't budge. Because once again she could smell Brittany, she could almost feel her. It was intoxicating and she couldn't pull away. She had her.

"It can't happen again." Santana whispered, not even believing herself anymore.

"Prove to me that it'd mean nothing, that you'd feel nothing." Brittany prodded, moving closer so that their bodies were touching.

Santana gasped, her skin burning at the touch. She felt Brittany's hands holding her hips, bringing them closer. She wasn't stopping her, she didn't want to. She knew she should... it was so wrong. Brittany waited, until realising that Santana wasn't leaving. She looked at her expectantly, as if testing Brittany. Daring her. Because it wasn't something she could do herself.

Then it happened. Brittany surged forward, wasting no time as she pulled Santana into an open mouthed kiss. Their lips slid against each other's, but it wasn't sloppy. It was warm, welcoming, exhilarating. When their tongues met, they moaned simultaneously, pulling each other even closer. It was fast and intense, all tongue and teeth, as if they had been waiting for this for years. For a second, Brittany parted their lips.

"That doesn't feel like nothing." Brittany panted, her warm breath hot against Santana's skin.

"How do you do this to me?" Santana begged, eyes pleading.

Brittany could easily determine what 'this' was, because she was feeling it too. An intense pull, something intangible. Something they couldn't control. Whatever it was, she wanted more.

She crashed their lips together again, making out like two hormone crazed teens, which in a way they were.

"No one has to know." Brittany breathed between heated kisses, her hands sliding past Santana's hip, groping her ass. Santana gasped, kissing back more intensely than before.

"Fuck, just please, don't leave." Brittany begged, gripping Santana firmly.

"Mmm, I wont." Santana hummed in reply, fingers twisting into Brittany's hair. "Fuck Quinn."

"Fuck everyone."

"Fuck me."

It just came out. She couldn't stop it, and oddly enough, she didn't take it back.

Brittany just stared at her, eyes wide, full of lust. They were so close, their bodies flush together, hearts thumping through their chests.

"Sorry... carried away." Santana corrected herself, face burning in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't apologise." Brittany said in a husky tone. She leaned in, whispering into Santana's ear, "But first, just let me kiss you some more." And kiss they did. For the first time without a care, letting herself go, Santana allowed Brittany's allure to win her over. She had never kissed someone like this before, and she knew that in that moment, she _definitely_ felt something.


	5. Chapter 5

**So... this chapter is my version of a slow pace. ****By the way, that was a joke, you'll see why. I'm horrible with pace.**

**Oh, and PS. Go visit my profile and read my update, I am thinking about some one shots and such and want your opinion. So go check out what I've suggested and hopefully I'll get some replies. **

**Enjoy, pretties.**

Brittany had been in a blissful daze ever since her 'moment' with Santana under the bleachers. It had happened all so quickly. One minute they were all over each other and the next the bell had rung and they went their separate ways. Only, their thoughts weren't so far apart.

Santana had also been on a buzz. Her lips tingled and so did other places she'd rather not mention. It was all like a dream. A really, really good dream. She felt different, as if she was doing something bad and getting away with it. She could totally be down with being sneaky, it actually gave her an unexpected sense of determination and confidence.

Just as she had expected, Brittany was waiting by her car at the end of the day. She wondered how the hell she always got there so quickly, but perhaps that was just one of the many mysteries of Brittany Pierce. With a seductive smirk, she stopped before the blonde who was eyeing her unblinkingly. There it was again, that tension, that dare she say, sexual tension. It was like this invisible force that brought them closer and closer.

"This isn't very _secretive_." Santana teased, looking over her shoulder at the students passing by.

"Which is why you have a car..." Brittany said, lowering her voice with her next statement. "and also, a backseat." She husked.

Santana felt a shudder run down her spine. She let her thoughts wander to what they could do together in that backseat, but quickly snapped herself out of it.

"I'm not _that_ easy, Pierce. You think I'm just gonna put out in the backseat of a car? Uh uh, no way. I'm a lady, I need to be wooed."

Brittany scoffed, their banter remaining playful.

"Says miss 'fuck me', I swear, if that bell hadn't gone, we'd have fucked on that couch under the bleachers." Brittany said, voice filled with confidence.

It was one of those moments that Brittany's quick wit and equally stubborn nature frustrated Santana to no end, and yet at the same time, turned her on like nothing else. She breathed out, somewhere between a sigh and a whimper.

"Just get in the car." Santana demanded, knowing she'd been beat.

Brittany did as she was told, feeling smug as ever. She slid into the passenger seat and crossed one leg over the other. She watched as Santana slid in, making no effort to be discreet as she took an eyeful of what was under that ridiculously revealing Cheerios skirt.

When Santana sat down, she turned to see Brittany practically drooling. It was obvious to her what she had been doing. She merely rolled her eyes and put the key into the ignition. She was relieved to finally be out of the school environment and also nervous when realising this was her first time out with Brittany after their somewhat official treaty of secrecy.

"So, where are we going?" Brittany asked, her voice smooth.

Santana honestly didn't know how to answer, because she really had no idea. She was torn between losing all control and heeding to Brittany's advances, but also she got such a rush out of being the worlds biggest tease, and she knew Brittany fed off it, too.

"Depends what you want to do." Santana replied coyly.

Brittany inwardly flailed every time Santana surrendered her inhibition to let out the undeniable Goddess of sex and seduction that she was.

"Well..." Brittany said, her voice suddenly becoming suggestive.

Santana was still waiting for an answer when she felt smooth fingers coming to rest on her bare thigh. The muscles under Brittany's fingers twitched at the touch, and Santana's posture stiffened. However, she made no move to rid of Brittany's hand.

"I mean, you could come back to mine. My mom's out until late. We could..." She leaned in, her lips coming dangerously close to Santana's ear. "Watch a movie... in my bed." Her fingertips teased higher up Santana's thigh, teasing the sensitive, warm skin there.

Santana's breath hitched, and she couldn't control the inevitable throbbing between her legs that happened to appear every time Brittany touched her or spoke like that.

"Y-yeah?" Santana tried to reply, biting the inside of her lip.

"Mmhmm." Brittany purred, nuzzling her nose just below Santana's jaw. "We could order take-out, or you know... I'm happy to _eat out_." She whispered with a smirk, her lips brushing against Santana's neck.

"Where'dyou live?" Santana asked quickly and breathlessly.

Brittany hid her smug expression in the girl's neck and husked the directions into Santana's ear.

"Britt." Santana spoke up after a couple of seconds, unable to concentrate due to the proximity and Brittany's lips teasing torturously at her neck.

"Mmm?" Brittany hummed, tilting her head up to look at Santana's face.

"You need to stop or I'm seriously gonna crash the car." She said, gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckled were turning white.

Brittany pouted, but nonetheless leant back into her seat. She didn't want to die before she even got to kiss Santana again. Luckily they arrived at her house less than two minutes later. Santana pulled up into the driveway and they both exited the car and made their way inside.

"Want something to drink or eat?" Brittany called out, walking into the kitchen and swinging open the frige. She seemed to be looking around for something.

"I'll have whatever you have." Santana replied, coming to stand behind the blonde.

"How about we spice things up a bit?" Brittany proclaimed, pulling out a bottle of white wine with an excited grin.

"Wine's gross." Santana said, scrunching her nose adorably.

Brittany poked out her tongue and put it back into the fridge. This girl was really making it hard for her to get into her pants. Not that that was all she wanted or anything... ok well, she liked Santana and all but come on, she's freaking hot. Who wouldn't be begging to tap that?

They settled for water and packet of chips, and oddly it was a calm experience, an almost enjoyable moment. They both found that they could find ways to be comfortable around each other and that one of them was just chilling out together.

"Wanna see my room?" Brittany asked casually.

It's not like it was said suggestively or anything, but Santana couldn't help the rush of nervous energy that pulsed through her body at the thought of being in Brittany's room alone. She just nodded, following closely behind into a room turned out to be nothing like she'd expected. It was bright and mostly plain, and also very clean. She couldn't help but notice the queen sized bed, it _did_ look really comfortable.

"_This_ is your sex chamber?" Santana teased, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde.

Brittany snorted and shook her head, walking towards her bed and sitting down on the edge.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Brittany said with a wink.

Santana blushed and busied herself looking around the room. It had become awkward. She didn't know what to do. She was just standing there like an idiot with Brittany staring her down with those 'fuck me' eyes. It didn't help that she was sitting on a bed.

"You wanna watch something?" Brittany asked, nodding towards the TV at the end of her bed.

Santana thought that it was pretty cool that Brittany had a TV in her room, but thought that it was probably just another of her ploys to lure girls into her pants. But she had to admit, it was working.

"Sure." She replied, looking over to the stash of DVD's lined up on Brittany's desk.

She looked through them all. There was a bit of everything. Comedies, horrors, dramas, even a romance here and there. Perhaps there was a lot that she didn't know about Brittany.

"Finding Nemo?" Santana asked, laughing as she looked over at a blushing Brittany.

"Hey, it's a good movie ok?" She said, pouting like a two year old.

Santana found it kind of adorable. Bad ass Brittany likes kid's movies. Who'd have thought? She continued looking through the movies, unsure of what to pick. If she picked a funny movie, they'd have no reason to be close, and she couldn't believe that she was considering those factors, but she couldn't help it. She totally wanted to get her flirt on, what of it? With that in mind, she went for the horror.

She picked up the scariest looking DVD and placed it down on the bed for Brittany to analyse.

"The Ring?" Brittany questioned, quirking an eyebrow. "Didn't see you as the horror movie type." She said, seemingly surprised by the choice.

"We could always watch _Finding Nemo._" Santana taunted once again, earning a pointed glare.

"Fine, I just don't want you to have to sleep with the light on tonight." Brittany teased back, leaning forward to insert the disk into the player.

Brittany lay back pulling the covers back and slipping under, she looked at a weary Santana and pat down the space next to her.

Santana didn't want to seem timid or anything, so she kept an expression of indifference and she snuggled under the covers next to Brittany, leaving a good couple of inches between them.

"Ugh, come on. We're not at school you dork, get over here." Brittany demanded.

Santana was thankful for the offer. She had already contemplated the awkward shifting closer during the scary parts, but now didn't have to worry about that. She shifted over and pressed herself to Brittany's side. A hint of satisfied smirk crept up Brittany's lips as she placed an arm around the Latina, bringing her even closer.

The movie began, and for the first ten or so minutes, everything had been normal. They had both been solely focused on the screen, until a particularly scary part caused Santana to squeal and hide her face into the crook of Brittany's neck.

Brittany took the chance to amp up her game and allowed her arm to disappear under the covers. She could tell that Santana was still focused on the movie, so she made her move and allowed her hand to venture back to Santana's thigh. Again, the unexpected touch caused Santana to jolt, but she kept her eyes forward and glued to the screen.

It was slow, but Brittany's fingers began to trace higher until resting on Santana's inner thigh. She was literally an inch from the apex of her thighs and tried her best to maintain some self control.

She continued on teasing for at least half of the movie, and Santana had lost track of the plot since Brittany's hand touched her thigh. She was seriously turned on and way past denying it. She finally turned her attention away from the screen and towards Brittany.

"Brittany..." She breathed out.

Brittany snapped her head from the screen and turned towards Santana. Her fingers were still teasing up and down toned, caramel thighs, and she knew it was only a matter of time before Santana caved.

"Yeah?" Brittany replied, feigning oblivious.

Santana's reply was not verbal. She was quick to manoeuvre her body so that incidentally she was straddling Brittany's hips with a crazed look of lust in her eyes. Brittany quickly got over the shock of the sudden movement and grasped onto Santana's hips, pulling her down to create some kind of friction.

"Santana Lopez thinks she can top me?" Brittany dared, raising her eyebrows.

"You think you can tease me for that long and get away with it?" Santana retorted, a challenge ablaze in her dark brown orbs.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Brittany asked, looking up at Santana expectantly.

A dangerous smirk tugged at those irresistible lips. It sent a jab of arousal into the pit of Brittany's stomach.

"I'm gonna do exactly the same thing." Santana husked slowly.

Brittany groaned in approval and groped at Santana's ass. But the Latina latched onto her wrist and pinned them above her pretty blonde head.

"No touching unless I say so." She warned lowly.

Brittany swallowed thickly and nodded, not caring for one second that she was _so_ being topped.

"If you want me, you have to work for it." Santana said, leaning over Brittany's body until she was lying on top of her, face to face.

"Oh really?" Brittany played back, intrigued. "What must I do?"

A mischievous glint sparked in Santana's eyes. She lowered her head until her nose was in the crook of Brittany's neck. She sucked in the intoxicating scent, becoming drunk on it. Brittany restrained a moan. She could feel everything at once. Santana's weight on top of her, their bodies flush together, heated even through their clothes. Soft lips brushing her neck, placing a chaste kiss on her pulse point.

"I bet you'd do anything to fuck me, right?" Santana rasped, placing firmer kisses to Brittany's neck.

"Ugh..." Brittany moaned, unable to form a coherent sentence.

She wanted to badly to move her hands and touch Santana, but she knew she'd get into trouble. She remained still, her chest beginning to heave with each kiss. Then, Santana began using tongue and teeth.

"Fuck." Brittany hissed in pleasure, tilting her head to allow Santana more room.

Santana sucked down on the soft flesh, intent on marking Brittany. She bit down lightly, eliciting another one of those sexy moans.

"I usually don't let girls give me hickeys." Brittany managed to get out.

Santana made a low, growling noise and sucked down even harder, earning a whimper. A fucking whimper.

"Why's that?" Santana asked, before latching onto the skin again.

Brittany sucked in a deep breath, amazed at how turned on she was. This girl really knew how to use her mouth.

"Mmph... because, _uh, shit -_ because I'm no ones territory." She breathed out.

Santana took a second to think about what Brittany meant. Then she trailed wet, hot kisses along her jaw and stopped just before their lips could meet. Their breaths mingled together and they were both panting.

"I don't know about you being my 'territory', but just so you know-" Her lips grazed Brittany's and she teasingly pulled back as the blonde raised her head for more contact. "If you fuck, or even kiss some other girl... then I _will_ go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass. We clear?"

Brittany nodded frantically, not having any idea what she was getting herself into. All she knew was that Santana's lips were less than an inch away from hers and that their bodies were pressed together.

"Good." Santana said, crashing their lips together.

The kiss was desperate and impatient. Brittany practically attacked Santana's mouth, her tongue seeking entrance as she swiped it along Santana's bottom lip. Santana teased her just one more time, pulling away before delving down even deeper than before. Brittany couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her throat. Their tongues slid and fought, mouths hot and velvety as they continued their battle for dominance.

"Can I touch you yet?" Brittany asked, a desperation in her voice that Santana had never anticipated.

"Where do you want to touch me?" Santana teased, trailing her own fingers up Brittany's waist.

"Everywhere." Brittany said breathily, not knowing how much longer she could control her urges.

"You mean like... here?" Santana husked, her hand trailing up even further to boldly grope Brittany's chest through her top.

Brittany gasped and her eyes rolled back, Santana marvelled at the touch, kneading and squeezing. She had never touched a girl like this before, and it only made her realise just how much she had been missing out on. Brittany's boobs were small but enough to fit in her hand. Santana licked her lips subconsciously, bringing her right hand up to grope the other one.

"Santana..." Brittany whined.

The blonde was almost writhing beneath her, caught between immense arousal and frustration. Again, Santana ignored her plea, sliding down Brittany's body.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked, watching as the girl stopped at her waist.

"Nothing." Santana smirked coyly.

Brittany watched in awe as Santana hooked her thumbs under her top and slowly slid it up to her boobs, stopping just so that her stomach was showing.

"So it _is_ true. You do have a fucking sexy stomach." Santana mused, placing her palm flat down on the toned flesh.

For a second Brittany felt a little smug. Working out totally paid off, I mean she had Santana Lopez gawking over how hot her abs were. Totally worth all the sit ups.

"I may have lied about not liking girls." Santana admitted, eyes firmly planted on Brittany's stomach.

"Ya think?" Brittany replied, chuckling.

As she did, her stomach muscles clenched and unclenched, and Santana felt a sharp pang of arousal hit her right between the legs.

Brittany's eyes widened as Santana lay down, her head lowering until her lips came into a very brief contact with her lower stomach. She looked down at the position they were in. Santana only had to move a couple of inches down and she basically would have the girl between her legs.

"And you call me a tease." Brittany grunted.

Santana just smiled into her kisses, running her tongue along creamy flesh, pressing her lips down here and there. She travelled Brittany's entire midsection, up and back, driving the blonde crazy with her little nips and the way she suggestively licked a trail between her abs.

"Fucking hell you have no idea how horny I am right now." Brittany admitted. She was burning between her legs. Literally, burning. She could feel the wetness on the inside of her thighs.

"I think I have _some_ idea." Santana breathed, running her teeth down once again, this time a little lower until she latched onto Brittany's waistband and let it snap against her skin.

Brittany let out an impatient guttural moan.

"Santana, you are driving me fucking crazy here. _Do_ something!" Brittany begged, hips canting upwards on their own accord.

Santana pushed them back down, securing them to the bed. She then moved herself so that she lay between Brittany's legs. Even though the material was thin, Brittany wished she hadn't chosen to wear jeans that day. She knew it just meant Santana would drive her even more insane.

And so she did, she bit down on the material, mere inches away from Brittany's crotch. Santana almost couldn't believe that she'd let it go this far. She had really only intended to tease Brittany a little and make out some more.

Brittany gave in and started to unbutton her jeans. Santana was oblivious at first, but noticed the fumbling and tilted her head up.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, eyebrows raised.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna fucking explode." She yelled, yanking down her jeans just so that they were past her hips.

Santana's eyes widened, she sat up, startled and confused. But her heart was racing as she watched a flushed, overly aroused Brittany tug off her jeans and toss them onto the floor.

Before Santana could even wonder what was happening, Brittany's hand slid into her underwear, which had a noticeable wet patch. Santana swore she stopped breathing for a minute.

"So impatient." Santana said, sitting back on her knees, watching in awe as Brittany's fingers moved frantically beneath the thin material.

"Well you weren't gonna do anything, so fuck it." Brittany said.

Santana couldn't deny that the sight in front of her was totally fucking hot. In fact if she wasn't horny before, she definitely was now. Without thinking, she lay herself back over Brittany's body and pressed their lips together into another passionate, lust fuelled kiss.

"You're so fucking hot." Brittany moaned between kisses.

Santana took the blonde by surprise once again by pressing her hand over the top of the one working fiercely between Brittany's legs. She pressed down with just a little pressure, and elicited a surprised moan from the girl beneath her.

"I want you to fuck yourself." Santana whispered hotly, guiding Brittany's hand down lower. "And when you come, you better say my name."

Santana didn't know where the words were coming from, it's like her arousal was fuelling some fire within her that she didn't know existed.

Brittany did as she was told, sliding two fingers inside of herself, gasping at the heat and abundance of wetness, she could slip her fingers in an out with such ease. Santana smirked and slid her hand beneath Brittany's underwear and gripped her wrist, controlling her movements.

"Fuck, I'm so wet." Brittany whimpered.

Santana bit her lip and pressed Brittany's wrist down with much more force than before, sending her fingers knuckle deep.

"Oh my God!" Brittany moaned, throwing her head back.

Neither were sure who was controlling the pace after a while, Brittany was so slick and tight, her two fingers pumping in and out, hitting deep inside, causing her to writhe in pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna come." Brittany announced, thrusting faster and harder as she hit that perfect spot each time.

"Come Britt, _fuck_, you look so hot right now." Santana gasped, watching the girl wildly fuck herself.

"Ohhh, fuck. Santana!" Brittany screamed out, her hips bucking frantically as her orgasm hit.

The waves of pleasure were so intense that it felt like it was her first time, she moaned so loudly, cursing and yelling out incoherent nonsense, but it felt way too good to care.

Santana watched the girl come, the way her eyes clenched shut and her mouth fell open, her body shaking and writhing in ecstasy. It was without a doubt the hottest thing she'd ever witnessed, and she'd hardly even done anything.

Brittany finally came down, fighting to catch her breath.

"That was _hot_." Santana spoke, still in awe of the whole situation.

Brittany moaned something unintelligible and rolled over onto her stomach, completely spent.

"You're still a fucking tease." Brittany grumbled into the pillow.

Santana snorted, rolling her eyes. She didn't know how long it would take her to comprehend what had just happened, but all she knew was that it fucking hot. To be honest with herself, she knew she wasn't ready to have sex with a girl, and Brittany must have known, too. Yet, she still got what she wanted.

Yep, Brittany S. Pierce was a freaking genius.


	6. Chapter 6

**I must admit, I do like this chapter, despite how long it took to churn out. I'm sorry about that. I'll try not to lose momentum with this story, I like it too much. Again, thank you for the amazing response. I love when people message me and review, it's such an awesome feeling knowing my writing has paid off :) **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. (I know you will) ;)**

Stupidly, Brittany believed that the next day at school would be different. That maybe Santana would acknowledge her, or at least give her a smile or a sneaky wink. But no, nothing. It's not like she'd expected much, after all they were supposed to be doing this... _thing _in secret.

The frustration began after first period, Brittany had spotted Santana out through a crowd of students. She smirked and walked towards her with confidence. However, when Santana noticed her, her eyes widened and she averted her gaze and walked briskly past Brittany without second glance. Brittany scoffed and stared at the back of the girl until she walked out of sight. She was known to have a short fuse and Santana knew just how to light it.

Their next encounter was in History. They were in the same class and when Brittany walked in, she noticed that the seat next to Santana was vacant. A mischievous grin appeared on her face, and one word crossed her mind. Revenge.

She acted casual as the walked up to the empty seat, plopping down and throwing her bag to the floor. She could practically feel Santana's eyes burning through her head and turned towards her with an innocent expression. Santana looked confused, surprised and best of all, pissed off.

"What are you doing?" Santana hissed, making sure that nobody was looking at them.

"I'm sitting down." Brittany answered, shrugging.

The blonde began to unpack her things and set up her desk while Santana glared at her, clearly lost for words. Brittany was really pushing her luck.

There wasn't much that Santana could do, if she spoke up or moved, it would only attract unwanted attention. So all she could do was allow Brittany to sit next to her. Luckily Quinn wasn't in their class, and she hoped word wouldn't get around.

Their teacher Mrs Hagberg arrived late, waddling into the classroom. She gave a disgruntled huff, and stood behind her desk. The class eventually fell silent. They ended up watching a dated video about the second world war. Of course, nobody was paying attention.

Brittany shifted in her seat, her hand creeping under the table. Santana was oblivious to this movement, trying her best to ignore the blonde. However, it deemed impossible when Santana felt a ticking at the top of her thigh. Her head drastically snapped towards Brittany, who was looking forward indifferently.

She couldn't bring herself to slap Brittany's hand away, not with the tip of her fingers lightly teasing up her thigh. It irritated her to no end that Brittany somehow had this hold over her. If anyone caught them, her social reputation would go to shit.

Brittany sensed that Santana had succumb to her touch, so she pushed it just a little further, walking her fingers higher and higher, stopping just at Santana's inner thigh, eliciting a hitch in Santana's breathing. Santana couldn't help but press her legs together, squashing Brittany's hand between her thighs. Her arousal was beyond inappropriate for the middle of class.

"You ignored me in the hallway before." Brittany stated in a hushed tone.

Santana's eyebrows knit together, recalling the instance Brittany was referring to. Then she remembered, she had intentionally ignored her, and this was Brittany's revenge. Santana's stomach knotted at the realisation. This would not end well for her.

"You know we can't talk in public Brittany..." Santana tried to defend, but was distracted by the hand creeping up between her legs.

"You could have at least smiled." Brittany growled, becoming more worked up as she felt the heat between Santana's legs. Something about her arousal brought about a primal instinct within her.

"I-I'm sorry." Santana apologised weakly, willing the moan at the back of her throat to fade away.

Clearly Brittany didn't accept it, manoeuvring her hand so that she was cupping Santana over her jeans. The material didn't provide much friction, but Santana sure as hell felt it. Her eyes almost popped from her head, and she bit down on her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"Next time you wont ignore me. I don't like being ignored." Brittany said sternly, pressing her palm down for emphasis.

Santana's eyes rolled back slightly and her body stiffened. Her breathing had already become rapid, and all of the blood in her body rushed between her legs. She was throbbing.

"Brittany..." Santana whined, unable to keep the hint of desperation out of her voice.

Brittany just took this as a sign to further her ministrations, sliding her hand up, she unbuttoned Santana's jeans with one swift flick of her fingers. She had clearly done it before, many times.

Santana gasped, lips parting. She looked around self consciously, but everybody was either asleep or doodling in their books. Her entire body was on fire, and she could feel the uncomfortable throbbing radiating from her centre throughout her body.

Brittany boldly slid her hand inside the tight material, now cupping Santana outside of her soaked underwear. She was surprised to feel the abundance of arousal, giving away Santana's feigned reluctance and well contained desperation.

"You're so wet." Brittany leaned in, whispering hotly into Santana's ear.

Santana shuddered, her hips bucking upon their own accord. She needed friction, she needed Brittany to do something, anything! She no longer cared about the fact that they were in class, in an extremely public environment. She was throbbing all over and Brittany had her hand down her pants. There was no way she could stop it now.

"You want more?" Brittany asked, seemingly curious.

Santana's head screamed for her to stop, but her body was burning with need and she couldn't deny herself the temptation. She gave a frantic nod, her expression somewhere between pained and turned on. She had never felt this way before.

"But you've been bad." Brittany informed, retreating her hand.

Santana whimpered and reflexively grabbed Brittany's wrist, pushing her hand back down in place.

"Don't be a bitch." Santana pleaded, beyond frustrated by this point.

Brittany smirked, leaning into Santana's ear once again. As she spoke, her fingers pressed against Santana's heat.

"Actually, it looks like you're the bitch right now." She husked tauntingly.

This only fuelled Santana's annoyance. Mostly because it was embarrassingly true. Brittany had her in the palm of her hand, literally. But Santana was never one to give in, as much as her body craved it. She did not take well to feelings of humiliation. However, Brittany was really pushing her boundaries, and she wondered how much longer she would be able to last before giving in.

"Just _do_ something!" It wasn't a demand as much it was a plea.

"What's the magic word?" Brittany asked, really milking the moment.

Santana knew there was only one choice. As much as she hated the fact that Brittany was totally making her beg for it, she couldn't exactly choose now as the time to be a stubborn bitch.

"Please." Santana begged, finally giving into her desires.

Brittany was surprised, not expecting Santana to give in so easily, or so willingly. It was kind of hot. Unexpectedly so. Santana was apparently full of surprises. It took her a moment to think of a reply, quickly working back into character.

"You want me to fuck you?" She husked lowly, tracing her middle finger up Santana's covered slit. Although, the flimsy material barely made a difference.

Santana bit back a moan. Part of the reason that she wanted Brittany so badly was that she knew the situation was risky, almost taboo.

"Yes." She gasped out, her legs already trembling in anticipation.

She couldn't lie, Brittany's teasing was working her up in the best way, despite how painful it was. It just made her want it all the more. Brittany was more than excited by Santana's willingness, and found it unbearably sexy. She bet it would be even sexier making the girl come around her fingers in the middle of class. Which is exactly what she was planning to do.

Brittany teased for a couple more seconds, before slipping her fingers under the material. They both gasped at the contact. There was no doubting that Santana was aroused, Brittany almost came as she felt the wetness against her fingers. Santana was drenched. She took the opportunity to stroke the girl's slit, ever so lightly brushing against her clit, eliciting the most delicious whimpers each time.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard, right here, in this class. Is that what you want?" There was a sense of taunting in Brittany's voice that should have been insulting, yet it drove Santana crazy. She blamed it on her arousal.

"Y-yes, just hurry." Santana stuttered, feeling as if she was about to explode.

Santana couldn't believe that she had allowed this situation to escalate. Not only was she going to get fucked in the middle of class, but it was by a girl. It had barely been a day since she'd accepted her attraction to Brittany, but the pleasure was overriding any rational thought.

Brittany didn't hesitate any longer, giving Santana exactly what she needed. With five minutes left of class, Brittany slid two of her fingers deep inside of Santana. She was tight as fuck, but the wetness allowed for her fingers to easily slide in.

"_Oh_..." Santana whimpered quietly, biting back the urge to moan out as loudly as she could.

She bit her lip and gripped the edge of the desk until her knuckles were white, and as if that wasn't enough to push her limits, Brittany began to trust her fingers in and out.

Santana barely managed to hold back a noise of surprised pleasure, biting down hard on her lip. Her eyes became unfocused, her stomach knotted, a low burning sensation became hotter and hotter. Brittany did her best despite the awkward angle, pumping her fingers as hard and fast as she could, determined by Santana's reactions. Although she couldn't make any noise, her body language said it all.

"Fuck, look at you. You're practically riding my fingers." Brittany rasped, barely able to contain her own arousal.

Santana gave a quiet grunt of recognition, she couldn't exactly control the rolling of her hips. Brittany's fingers just felt so fucking good.

"Two minutes babe, I want you to cum all over my fingers. You're so fucking hot right now." Brittany whispered, her lips brushing against Santana's ear.

Surprisingly no one had noticed their frantic whispers and movements, it seemed that luck was in their favour. Santana was getting close, she could feel her muscles clenching around Brittany's fingers, convulsing wildly as the blonde hit that perfect spot.

Santana gasped, almost too loudly, and with one minute left of the lesson, she exploded. Her body hunched forward, her hips humping into Brittany's fingers, her orgasm so intense that she felt tears forming in her eyes, wishing she could fully enjoy the amount of pleasure washing over her body, wave after wave of pure pleasure.

Brittany's eyes flickered between Santana and the clock, and with just ten seconds before the bell rang, she slipped her fingers out, quickly placing her hands in her lap. Just in time, the bell rang. Santana forced herself to sit up, her face flushed, and a sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead. She looked like she had a bad fever.

"Come on, you'll be late for your next class." Brittany said, as if it were the most casual thing in the world. But Santana knew better.

"Yeah, gimmie a minute... or an hour." Santana replied.

Her legs were like jelly, and she almost fell over as she shakily stood up. Brittany just watched her, pleased with herself. Nothing more was said, and they parted ways. Santana spent the next hour with her thighs squeezed together. She almost couldn't believe what had happened. Brittany had just fucked her in class, and within less than five minutes, given her a mind blowing orgasm.

In all the times she'd slept with Puck, she'd never even cum. Not once, and Brittany had managed to do so with limited access, two fingers and five minutes.

"What the fuck?" Santana muttered under her breath.

The next time they crossed paths wasn't exactly as pleasant as the last. Brittany had walked past to notice Santana talking to a boy. They were at her locker and the guy was clearly hitting on her. At the realisation, Brittany was furious. She was filled with an irrational sense of rage. She felt like a dog who'd just had their territory invaded.

She watched from afar, making sure that Santana couldn't see her. The boy was wearing a red letterman jacket, so he was obviously a jock. He wasn't bad looking, but then again Brittany wouldn't really know. However, Santana seemed to be allowing his flirtatious approach, she even seemed to be reciprocating it.

Brittany continued watching the exchange, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. After what seemed like hours, the boy finally left. When the coast was clear, Brittany couldn't contain her anger. Fuck the rules. She stormed right up to Santana, who recoiled in shock before anxiously looking around for watching eyes.

"What was that?" Brittany demanded.

Santana, taken aback, didn't know what to say. One, because Brittany was scary as fuck when she was angry, and two, she just happened to be hot as fuck at the same time.

"Nothing, just some guy asking me to prom." Santana replied as if it were nothing. "Brittany, we can't talk here, people are looking..." She said, lowering her voice cautiously.

Brittany scoffed in disbelief.

"And what did you say?" Brittany asked, a challenge set ablaze in her eyes.

Santana shrugged, going for the nonchalant approach.

"I said yes." She offered plainly.

If Brittany wasn't pissed before, she sure as hell was now. She didn't care who was looking, this was _not_ ok.

"Nice, Santana. Real nice. You practically beg for me to fuck you and an hour later you're going to prom with some random guy. Fucking great, really. I should have known this would happen, you really are an insensitive bitch."

Brittany's voice had not been quiet, but Santana prayed that no one had heard, apart from that, she was slightly hurt by Brittany's words. Even though she had no right so say them, it's not like they were dating or anything. Hell, they hardly even liked each other half the time. But for some reason, guilt began to settle in.

Santana wasted no time, grabbing Brittany by the arm, dragging her outside and to their secret spot under the bleachers.

"You can't just say that shit in the fucking hallway!" Santana snapped, letting her own anger surface.

"I know I mean shit to you, but this is not fucking fair. Only yesterday you said you'd kill me if I got with another girl." Brittany yelled.

It hit Santana that she had indeed said that. Thinking about it more deeply, she considered how she might feel in Brittany's situation.

"It's not like I want to go with him, I don't even like him. It'll make Quinn and all the girls shut up, I'm pretty much doing it for us." Santana explained.

Brittany wasn't convinced, but in a way it did make sense.

"It didn't look like you weren't interested." Brittany said.

"It's called acting. I've been doing it with guys for years." Santana shrugged, like it was normal behaviour.

"Yeah, maybe that's because you like pussy." Brittany retorted.

The tension was obvious, they were both worked up and had their own point to prove. It was an electric force, and after a while someone had to be shocked back to reality. Santana didn't have anything to say in reply this time. A week ago she'd have denied it, but she kind of did just beg for Brittany to fuck her in the middle of class, and it was awesome.

"I liked what you did before." Santana said, almost shyly.

Just like that the atmosphere changed, the tension was now sexual. It's funny how easily the mood could change between them. Brittany recollected their class... activities. If that's the most appropriate way of naming it. She could no longer be mad at Santana, and Santana knew this. That's most likely why she brought it up, knowing Brittany couldn't resist.

"So I noticed." Brittany replied with her usual smug bravado.

"We should uh... try it again sometime. Somewhere more private." Santana suggested in a low, raspy voice.

Brittany was pretty sure her brain melted straight between her legs. Santana could seduce a nun with that voice.

"Yeah?" Brittany perked up, both teasing and secretively hopeful.

Santana bit her lip and stepped close to Brittany, leaning into her ear.

"If you can make me cum like that in class, then I can't wait to see what you can do in bed." Santana husked, lingering between Brittany's ear and her neck.

"And maybe if you're good... I'll fuck _you_." Santana breathed into Brittany's neck, shortly after, placing a soft, lingering kiss on her pulse point.

"Fuck." Brittany gasped.

There was no doubt that Santana was the master of seduction, just ask the throbbing between Brittany's legs.

"I swear, you make me feel like some kind of untamed fucking animal." Brittany growled, grabbing Santana's hips, tugging her in close so that their bodies were pressing together.

"Mmm, and I fucking love it." Santana purred, sucking desperately on Brittany's neck.

"Ugh, lounge. Now." Brittany demanded, practically throwing Santana onto it, straddling her hips. She impatiently crashed her lips against Santana's.

Their kisses got hotter every time, learning each other's style, how Brittany liked to softly suck on Santana's tongue, and how Santana liked to playfully nip at Brittany's bottom lip. They could kiss for hours, just revelling in each other.

"You better not fuck that guy." Brittany growled between kisses.

Santana parted their lips after a while to reply.

"There's only one person I wanna fuck." She husked, latching onto Brittany's ass, pulling her centre into her lower stomach.

"Mmm, then you better do it soon or I'll have to find someone else." Brittany teased, knowing it would get a rise out of Santana.

She was right, Santana let out a snarl, crashing their lips back together.

"You're mine." She growled.

"Yours huh?" Brittany humoured her, raising an eyebrow. "Then you better prove it."

That was a challenge Santana couldn't resist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Was this wait too long? I'm sorry if any of you are pissed at my late updates. But I am back at uni and I have been packed with assignments. I've also been working a lot. But I am trying really hard to keep this story going because I have such a great following on it. I hope you like this update, it's a bit more plot oriented, but you know me, there's always a little something saucy :P**

"_The nominees for prom king are..." There was a long pause. Sue loved to be dramatic. "Finn Hudson." She announced, lacking enthusiasm. "Rick 'the stick' Neilson, and Brittany S. Pierce." Of course, most people were focused on the third nominee. There were resounding gasps and mocking laughter. _

_Sue continued._

"_Now for the the announcement we all really care about, our first nominee for Prom Queen is... Quinn Fabray!" She announced proudly. "Santana Lopez." Of course, "and lastly, Becky Jackson." _

_For Brittany, the applause and excitement of the other students was drowned out by her thoughts. It had to be a joke, right? She looked around the room, ignoring the stares and muffled laughter, then her gaze landed on another blonde. The girl was smirking at her with a satisfied glint in her hazel eyes. _

_Quinn Fabray. _

_Brittany's face fell, lips curling into a snarl. Oh, shit was going to go down now. Quinn Fabray would soon learn to never mess with Brittany S Pierce. _

Present time. Two days later.

Brittany had refrained from rearranging Quinn's face. Santana had been avoiding her as much as possible, clearly too stubborn and damn proud to be seen with the school's joke.

When Brittany walked into school Wednesday morning, she stopped dead, eyes widening. Every eye was on her and there was an eerie silence. She then noticed the posters on the wall, covering the entire hallway.

'Vote Santana and Brittany for prom King and Queen.' Surrounding the text were love hearts and a photoshopped picture of Santana and Brittany in a compromising position. Brittany's jaw dropped. That was it. Quinn Fabray was dead.

Brittany stormed down the hallway, spotting the short haired cheerio wearing an accomplished smirk.

"You!" She spat, shoving the girl hard against the lockers.

Quinn let out a pained grunt and quickly turned from smug to pissed.

"Get off me you dyke!" She yelled, pushing the taller girl back by her shoulders.

A group of onlookers began to grow around the fight. Brittany growled and took a swing right at Quinn's face, landing her square on the nose. Quinn squealed in pain and surprise, falling to her knees, clutching at her bloody, broken nose. Brittany stood above her with a snarl, as others around her gasped, some even cheering her on.

Quinn stumbled to her feet, tears burning her eyes. She attempted to give Brittany her best dirty look, but only winced, clutching harder at her nose before running off down the hall.

Brittany snorted, dusting off her hands before turning back to her crowd.

"She got off easy, now scram!" She yelled.

Most students jumped before running off, clearing the hallway until it was empty, save for one student.

"Santana..." Brittany said, not sure of how to react. "She deserved it." She said, trying to justify herself.

Santana stepped forward, slowly at first. Brittany's heart began to pound in her chest, watching the Latina skeptically. Then before Brittany could even consider what was happening, Santana had her pressed against the lockers, their lips mashed together, hands roaming without shame.

"Mmmph, fuck... Santana?" Brittany questioned, confused, but by no means intending to stop.

"That was so hot." Santana murmured between kisses.

Giving her no time to reconsider, Brittany grabbed Santana's wrist and pulled her into the nearest bathroom, slamming her into a stall, kicking the door shut behind them.

"I'm sick of Quinn's shit." Santana growled, grinding her hips against Brittany's.

"Oh God." Brittany moaned at the delicious friction between their bodies. She took no time to grope Santana's amazing boobs, squeezing firmly.

"No!" Santana hissed, grabbing Brittany's wrist.

The blonde eyed her in confusion.

"Not here, and didn't I say I was going to be fucking _you_?" She smirked, stepping back.

Brittany groaned in frustration.

"When?!" She demanded, too turned on to care about how loud she had yelled.

"Not now, not here." Santana repeated sternly.

Brittany grumbled curses under her breath while fixing up her disheveled hair and clothes. Santana watched the girl carrying on with a curious amusement. Whilst Santana did want exactly what Brittany wanted, this was neither the time nor place.

Begrudgingly, both girls exited the bathroom and awkwardly parted ways. For Brittany, the rest of the day was spent ignoring whispers and fearful looks her way. However, at least now they weren't making fun of her.

By the end of the day, gossip had spread and the result was about as reliable as a game of chinese whispers. Basically, Brittany's social image matched that of the incredible hulk and her super abilities to strike fear into the hearts of even bravest people. Oddly, she quite liked this new perspective.

As she walked down the hallway, she spotted Santana. Instantly a smile broke out on her face. That was until she noticed a group of cheerios walking towards the Latina, slushies in hand. Before Brittany could act, it was too late. Santana stood, dripping in blue and red.

"Oh no they fucking didn't." Brittany growled, rushing towards the scene.

The girls saw the blonde and were smart enough to run for their lives. Brittany ignored them, mostly concerned for Santana. She reached out to comfort her, only to have her arm slapped away.

"This is your fault!" Santana cried, sprinting off towards the bathroom.

Brittany didn't follow. Her heart sank. People were staring, but she didn't care. She pushed through the crowds aggressively and ran home as fast as she could. All the while, willing herself not to cry. She was mad, she was hurt, she was lost.

"FUCK!" Brittany screamed out in anger.

She locked herself in her room and buried her face into a pillow and screamed as loudly as she could.

She had been so close. Santana was giving in. Fuck, she really hated Quinn and all those stupid bimbo cheerios.

Eventually Brittany got herself to calm down and went downstairs to get some food. She made it as far as the fridge before her mum appeared, wine bottle in hand, barely standing up straight.

"You been crying?" She mocked, noticing Brittany's red eyes and puffy face.

"You've been drinking." Brittany countered, pretending to be more interested with the content of the fridge. It was empty, as usual.

"What did you say?!" Susan Pierce hissed.

Brittany felt her stomach drop. She was no longer hungry.

"Nothing." She muttered, turning around to leave while she still could.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Susan yelled, grabbing Brittany roughly by the shoulder. "Did another one of your dyke girlfriends kill themselves?"

Brittany froze, blood turning cold. She looked up at her mother with a malicious fury in her eyes. Her face was red, like she was about to explode.

"That's right. She had it coming. I don't blame her. She'd have to be insane to love _you_."

That was the last straw. Brittany snapped, swinging her first right at her mum. However, like mother like daughter, Susan knowingly dodged the move, hitting Brittany back with twice as much force, knocking the girl to the ground with a loud thud.

Brittany yelped and held a hand over her eye where she had been hit. But Susan hadn't finished.

"I'll teach you to take a swing at me you little bitch!"

Several kicks followed. So many that Brittany couldn't keep count. She tried to protect herself from the blows to her ribs. But the pain was searing. Tears rolled down her bruised cheek. Finally, when Susan had exhausted herself, she took a swig of her wine and stumbled away, leaving her daughter battered and bruised.

Brittany spat some blood out of her mouth onto the floor and managed to get to her feet. She winced. It hurt everywhere. Something had to be broken.

As quickly as she could in such a state, she ran back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Once Santana had finished cleaning slushie off of herself, guilt started to kick in. She thought back to Brittany's face. She looked so crushed, hurt even. Santana sighed, knowing that she had to do something. So she began to make her way towards Brittany's house.

When she arrived, it was dark and seemingly no one was home. There were no lights on inside the house and no cars in the driveway. Santana frowned, already sensing something odd. She approached the front door and gave a couple of firm knocks. Seconds passed, then almost a minute without anyone answering.

Worried, she scrolled through her phone and found the number that Brittany had sneakily put in. She began to call, her heart beating wildly with each ring. Just as she was losing hope, someone picked up.

"Hello?" Came a groggy voice. At first, Santana thought maybe Brittany had put in the wrong number.

"Britt? It's Santana." She said.

There was a long pause.

"What do you want?" Brittany spoke harshly.

Santana supposed she deserved it.

"Not to seem like a stalker, but I'm outside your house right now. Can you let me in? I want to talk to you."

Suddenly there was a rummaging noise on the other end of the phone, Brittany seemed to be moving around.

"Britt?" Santana questioned, sounding concerned.

"Santana you should go home." Brittany demanded, her voice lacking the authority that it usually held. Santana knew that something was wrong, and now she wouldn't stop until she was inside that house.

"Let me in or I'll climb to your window, I'm serious. I need to talk to you. I want to apologise for what I said today. Just let me in, Britt." She said softly, almost defeated.

Brittany's heart sank. She just didn't have it in her to deny Santana. She cursed the girl and her charm. With a deep breath, Brittany gave a small, 'ok', before hanging up.

Santana could hear the movement inside getting closer. Her heart sped up, and finally the door opened. But when she saw Brittany, any thought of excitement or happiness turned into fear and shock.

"Britt!" Santana exclaimed, entering the house.

Brittany hung her head, looking away from the girl. She was ashamed, and didn't want anyone, especially Santana seeing her like this. Santana kicked the door shut and immediately cupped Brittany's chin, carefully turning her head to face her.

She gasped. Brittany's eyes were still downcast. Santana had never seen a more painful looking black eye. Not only that, but Brittany's whole posture looked pained. It was clear that she was hurt and it had been an attack from someone else.

"What happened?" Santana asked, her voice filled with fear.

Brittany bit her lip. She didn't want Santana to care so much. She just wanted to be left alone to die.

"Please." Santana begged, stepping closer. "Please, Britt. Tell me and I swear, I'll kick their ass."

Brittany's couldn't help but grin slightly at Santana's words. It was kind of funny, considering that Santana could barely harm a fly. She was tiny.

"No one ok? Just tell me what you came to tell me then leave." Brittany said, still looking down.

Santana ignored her.

"Look at me." She pleaded, still cupping Brittany's chin.

After taking a deep breath, Brittany looked up, eyes locking with deep brown. Her heart leapt. They looked so genuine... so caring. Loving, even.

"Lets go up to your room, ok?" Santana said, dropping her hand to weave her fingers into Brittany's.

"Come on." She gently offered, tugging Brittany along behind her until they reached her bedroom.

Brittany sighed and lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. To her surprise, Santana joined her, laying right next to her so that they were touching.

"You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to. I'm just really worried for you. You look like someone kicked the shit out of you." Santana spoke.

Again, Brittany remained quiet. Thankful for Santana's understanding.

"Why do you care so much?" Brittany asked, her voice sounding unsure and fragile.

Santana frowned, turning over so that she was on her side, facing Brittany. She thought about it for a second, then answered.

"Because, for some crazy reason, I see you. I know there's more to you than that tough exterior. You are sweet and innocent. I've never met anyone like you. When I'm around you, my heart beats like crazy. You make me feel... alive. It sounds lame, right? But it's true. I'm so sorry for what I said before. It's not your fault. I've just been such a shallow coward. Caring more about a stupid reputation. But I swear, I don't care about that now. Screw everyone. I want you, Brittany. No, I need you. I like you, a lot, and I'm not letting us go."

Brittany had not expected such a passionate, honest outburst. Tears began to form in her eyes, but this time, not from pain or sadness.

"I don't deserve you." Brittany whispered.

Santana frowned, anger boiling inside of her.

"Don't you dare." She demanded, surprising Brittany once again. "I _see_ you. You are so much more than you think you are. You are passionate, caring, sweet. Yeah, sometimes you're a bitch. But so am I. We're all assholes sometimes."

Brittany couldn't help but let out a tiny breath of laughter. Eliciting the biggest smile from Santana, whose heart melted in that moment.

"Would it be wrong if I wanted to kiss you right now?" Brittany asked, uncharacteristically nervous.

Santana bit her lip, shaking her head.

"No. Because I think if you don't kiss me soon I'm going to explode." Santana admitted.

Brittany didn't need any more consent. She turned on her side and captured Santana's perfect lips. They both sighed a breath of relief. The kiss began soft and careful, Santana tried to be every ounce of meaning into the one kiss. Brittany could feel the honesty through Santana's slow, careful movemnets. Her heart swelled with affection and she broke the kiss.

"Skip school with me tomorrow?" She pleaded. "There's something I want to show you, something I need to tell you. I promise, it's important."

Santana didn't hesitate.

"Of course. Anything." She agreed, searching Brittany's honest eyes. She looked so young and innocent. Something she loved about the girl.

Santana then remembered something. Something she had really been thinking deeply about. But she wasn't sure how Brittany would react.

"You know the whole Prom thing..." She began.

Brittany rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well... I found that guy who asked me out, and I told him there was someone else I wanted to go with. Someone I really like."

Brittany's heart began to pound. A million thoughts running through her head. She watched Santana skeptically.

"Britt... will you go to prom with me?"

Brittany's heart almost leapt through her chest. Her breath hitching. She couldn't believe it. One minute Santana wouldn't talk to her in the hallway, and now she was asking her to fucking prom?

"I want to... more than anything. But, are you sure? You know you'll probably get kicked to the bottom of the social ladder." Brittany said, knowing that this must be a huge step for Santana.

"I don't give a shit. They can all get fucked. I just want you." Santana confessed desperately.

Brittany chuckled in disbelief. This had to be a dream.

"I have to say, I really really want you right now... like, fuck, you drive me crazy. But, I know it might seem lame or whatever, but can we save our first time for prom night? I don't want you to think I'm just some sex crazed maniac."

Santana had never smiled so wide.

"Who are you and what did you do with Brittany?"

Brittany mock scoffed and playfully slapped Santana's arm.

"Trust me, she's still here, swag and all, and she's a horny fucking bitch. But she also wants to treat you like a lady. Don't get me wrong, I'm gonna rock your world, but it's going to be special, too." Brittany assured.

"Such a charmer." Santana teased.

"Yeah yeah, you wait. I can be romantic."

Santana wouldn't have believed a word of it before tonight. But now she was sure that Brittany could easily woo her.

"Now get your ass on the other side of the bed so I don't break my promise." Brittany demanded.

Santana smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Am I that irresistible?" She teased, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." Brittany replied.

Santana snorted.

"Oh trust me, I think I do."

"Well, waiting another month should be easy then, huh?" Brittany said, dripping with sarcasm.

Santana groaned, rolling onto her back. A whole month?

"It better be worth it." Santana warned, although not completely serious. She knew that Brittany was more than capable of pleasing her.

"Lets just say you better get some good sleep the night before. Because we're gonna be up all night, baby."

Santana groaned. This was going to be an extremely tough month.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know... this was a long wait. I am sorry for that. It was kind of a mix of being with busy with work and being lazy with my writing. But I will try harder to not be so slack with my future updates. Also, I've put my tumblr up on my profile so if you wanna follow me or talk to me, you'll find me there. Anyway, hope you don't hate me and that this chapter makes up for it!**

A tough month indeed, and it was only the second day. Santana woke up with a sudden gasp. She jolted up, taking a couple of seconds to realise what had just happened.

"_Fuck... Brittany, please." Santana begged, pinned against the wall by the strong blonde._

_She couldn't move a muscle, Brittany had her completely at her will, just where she wanted her all along. _

"_You want me to fuck you?" Brittany teased, a finger tortuously trailing higher and higher up Santana's exposed thigh. _

_Santana whimpered, feeling herself clench in anticipation._

"_Yes," She gasped, bucking her hips. "Please!" _

_Brittany smirked at the girl's desperation, teasing her fingers at the inside of Santana's thighs. She bit her lip, feeling the heat from between Santana's legs. _

"_Tell me how much you want it." Brittany demanded, continuing her relentless teasing, touching everywhere except where Santana needed her most. _

"_Jesus- fuck, Brittany! Just fuck me!" Santana whined, knowing she sounded beyond pathetic, but not caring at this point. She was way too turned on to give a shit. _

_Brittany knew she could have held out for a little longer, but her own desire was far too much to contain. Without warning, and much to Santana's surprise, Brittany slid her hand past Santana's waistband, her fingers coming into contact with wet heat. _

_Santana let out a shameless moan, hips rolling wildly for friction. Whilst Brittany tried to swallow her own arousal. _

"_So fucking wet." She husked, fingers slipping through drenched folds. _

"_I-Inside... need you... to fuck me." Santana stammered, "Now!" She demanded. _

Just as she was about to feel Brittany inside of her, an obnoxious alarm forced her awake, and that's where she was now. Also, just what she needed, Brittany lying awake next to her wearing a shit eating grin.

"Good dream?" She asked, trying to hold back the urge to tease the girl.

Santana, horrified at herself, covered her face and buried herself under the covers. Brittany could no longer hold back her laughter, quickly joining Santana under the covers, grabbing her wrists to look at her face.

"You're even a tease in my dreams, ugh!" Santana groaned, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs. She could feel how wet she was, drenched through her panties.

"What happened?" Brittany asked, giving into curiosity.

Santana rolled her eyes. It wasn't bad enough that she had been caught, but now Brittany wanted precise details? They were still under the covers, but it was oddly comforting, Brittany shuffled closer to Santana, curling into her collarbone.

"Don't play the cute act." Santana warned, knowing she would give in if Brittany continued with her affectionate touches.

"M'not." Brittany grumbled, placing soft, lingering kisses between Santana's neck and shoulder.

Santana shuddered, her breath hitching. Brittany stopped, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at Santana, amused.

"It's just... sensitive there." Santana explained, trying not to give herself away. It could be very dangerous if Brittany discovered her erogenous zones.

"I'll keep that in mind." Brittany whispered, nuzzling right back into that spot.

Santana couldn't help but grin, shaking her head a little. _You won this round, Pierce. _

"If I tell you about my dream will you stop being a meanie?" Santana asked, poking Brittany in the rib.

Brittany let out an exaggerated yelp and humphed in reluctant agreement. Santana laughed at the childlike display, wondering how the girl could go from a badass, confident sex bomb to being the cutest, most charming person she'd met.

"We were in this room... you had me pinned against the wall." Santana began nervously, she felt a little silly telling Brittany about her erotic dream, but in a way it was exhilarating. By the eager look on Brittany's face it must have had some positive effect.

"You were being a huge tease, you kept tickling between my thighs... and I got really frustrated and, well... I started begging for you to... you know, _fuck me_."

Brittany swallowed thickly, not having expected Santana's words to have such an effect on her. Santana seemed to be a little embarrassed by her brazen wording, her cheeks flushing lightly. It was suddenly very hot under the covers.

"Just as you were about to, your stupid alarm woke me up." Santana groaned, still feeling the frustration between her legs.

"As much as I would love to help you out... I kind of made a promise, and I keep my promises." Brittany said, going against every urge in her body. It was painful, but she kept telling herself that it would be worth it.

"Yeah, after weeks of teasing me and fingering me in class, _now_ you decide to be chivalrous." Santana snorted, letting her frustration get the better of her.

"Trust me, it's not easy for me either. Everything about you just... ugh, I don't even know how to explain it. It's like my senses are heightened around you. It's addictive. It's weird, but it kind of makes me feel possessive of you. Like... your scent, God, you have no idea how good you smell." Brittany said, nuzzling further into the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana felt her heart rate quicken at Brittany's confession. She felt exactly the same way, and weirdly she knew what Brittany meant about scent and how addictive it could be. It must be like... pheromones or some crazy shit.

"Mmm... babe." Santana purred, loving the feel of Brittany's warm breath on her neck. "As much as I'd love to lie here all day, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

Brittany let out a deep sigh and fell limp into Santana. It wasn't something she was looking forward to, but she had to be honest. She hasn't cared about anyone as much as Santana since, well, Eve.

"We might have to get out from under the covers for that." Brittany said, reluctantly resurfacing above the sheets along with Santana.

"I wasn't always this way..." Brittany sighed, resurfacing. "I was the quiet, innocent girl. I know... hard to believe. But when I was fifteen I made my first 'best' friend. She was quiet, like me, but when we were together everything just felt right. I realised that I might like girls – might like _her_."

Santana listened intently, trying to process the image of an innocent Brittany.

"Long story short, we became girlfriends. It was secret, nobody knew. She was my everything, and I loved her so, so much. But she was fragile. One day... these girls saw us kissing. Before we knew it, the whole school knew about us. We were bullied and teased, but no one did anything about it. I guess it was too much for her." Brittany whispered, closing her eyes.

Santana could tell that something was wrong, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach at what was to come next. She reached out and took Brittany's hand in her own, entwining their fingers together. Brittany took a deep breath and fought back the tightness in her throat.

"One day after school... she was walking home. I-I'd usually go with her, but that day we were having a fight over something stupid, you know?_ So stupid_..." Brittany whispered, shaking her head. "Some girls followed her and started calling her names. Then they started pushing her around, four against one... fucking cowards. They hurt her, in more ways than one, those bitches were the last straw."

Brittany bowed her head, struggling to find her words. Santana just squeezed her hand harder, not sure if it was from her own nerves or to comfort Brittany.

"She killed herself that night." Brittany croaked, blinking back tears.

Santana's heart stopped.

"I got a call from her parents at 2am." Brittany said with a tone of finality.

It all suddenly clicked into place for Santana. No wonder Brittany was the way she was, and no wonder she was so reluctant to be in a committed or serious relationship.

"I started acting out, drinking, smoking, partying. I got in with the wrong crowd and pretty much just stopped caring about everything. It ripped my parents apart. They split up less than a year later... I haven't heard from my dad since, and my mom's not around much and when she is she's off her face or passed out." Brittany shrugged helplessly.

Santana was speechless. She had never really taken into consideration what Brittany's life may have been like. Now she wishes she didn't know. All she could do was keep squeezing Brittany's hand.

"I think somewhere along the line I just forgot how to _feel_." Brittany sighed, leaning her body in closer to Santana's.

"What about me? Do... do I make you feel anything?" Santana asked tentatively, hoping she wasn't overstepping. The last thing she wanted was to upset Brittany even more.

There was a moment of silence, and Santana swore she could hear her heart beating out of her chest. She scolded herself for asking, she knew it was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Santana, I-"

"Please, Brittany." Santana said in a firm voice

Talk about awkward.

Brittany then sat up straight, disconnecting herself from Santana, much to the Latina's displeasure. She hadn't meant to cause such a tense moment. But she wasn't sure she was ready to allow herself to feel certain things again. As far as she knew, she and Santana were nothing more than a 'friends with benefits' type of relationship. But now, laying in bed with her, opening up and talking about her past seemed all too serious for what was supposed to be a purely sexual relationship.

"My mom will be home soon. You should go." Brittany spoke, not looking at Santana.

Santana frowned, taken aback. She hated when Brittany did this. One minute she'd act like there was nowhere she'd rather be, then the next she was throwing her out the door. It just didn't seem fair. Especially under the circumstances.

"Santana, you're sweet. But I don't do feelings, and I certainly don't do relationships, ok? I just can't." Brittany snapped, harsher than intended.

She felt horrible the second she saw Santana's face fall. But she remained stoic, knowing it was for the better. Santana was a nice, smart, popular girl. She deserved some kind of stable girl who was willing to give her everything she needed. Brittany knew she couldn't be that person.

"I understand where you're coming from, Brittany. But you're stronger than you think, and so am I. You can't live your life alone because of what happened in the past. It's not fair to yourself or others."

Brittany wanted to believe her. She really did. But she wasn't ready to move on. For years she'd been holding onto Eve and everything that happened. It was like a ten tonne weight on her shoulders. It had become a part of her, and she was terrified to let herself be free. Last time she did that, it didn't end so well. Life wasn't all butterflies and rainbows.

"You look like her." Brittany muttered sadly, barely audible.

At first, Santana thought that she was hearing things. But when Brittany lifted her head and their eyes met, she knew she had heard right. Those blue eyes were filled with years of pain and longing. They seemed to see through her completely.

"Your eyes... they're like hers. Fragile, but so, so strong. Except you have this fierceness, like you'd never let anybody step in your way."

Brittany spoke in such a mature, whimsical way that Santana almost couldn't believe it was really her speaking. She was seeing a whole new side to the blonde, and wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. This whole conversation felt surreal.

"Britt..." Santana cooed, not sure what she was even trying to say.

"Yeah, well... I think that's enough drama and emotional crap for one day." Brittany said, switching back to her usual self.

She stood up and began to walk around her room. Santana watched, slightly dazed.

"Thank you for telling me." Santana said sincerely.

Brittany smiled weakly and shrugged.

"For some weird reason I like you, Lopez." Brittany teased, causing Santana to crack a smile.

"But before dragon lady gets home, how's about we get dressed and go out? Might as well not waste our day off." Brittany suggested, somehow acting completely unaffected by her heart wrenching confession.

Santana, although confused, agreed. If Brittany was smiling, then she supposed it wasn't worth ruining the moment. She would ask more questions another time.

"Or we could... you know, stay in your bed all day." Santana flirted, laying back and patting down the empty space next to her.

Brittany raised her eyebrows, surprised by the Latina's boldness. She couldn't help but think back to Santana's dream. She wished nothing more than to be able to lay back down on her bed and have her way with the girl, but it didn't seem right. After all, she had made a promise. A promise she was already starting to regret. It was supposed to be the other way around, she was the one meant to be doing the seducing. Ugh. Now she knew what other girls felt like. It sucked to want something she couldn't have. Especially when it was right in front of her, begging to be taken.

"A week ago I'd be in your pants right now. But weirdly I'd feel bad giving in that easily. You're like, the first girl in a long time who I've wanted to wait for. So, I'm taking you out and we're gonna keep it pg-13, 'kay?"

Santana had to give it to her, Brittany was turning out to be a very different girl than she'd imagined.

"Damn you and your suddenly chivalrous attitude!" Santana groaned melodramatically.

Brittany smirked and shook her head. She kind of loved seeing how much Santana wanted her, and it wasn't just her own lust fuelling their relationship... or whatever it was that they had.

"C'mon, get your fine ass off my bed and l'm taking you to the park."

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"The park?" She asked, getting to her feet.

"Mmhmm, now shh. No more questions." Brittany bantered, holding out a hand for Santana to take.

Santana eyed her hand skeptically. Brittany... holding hands? Wasn't that a little too intimate... sweet even? It was almost worrying how different this side of Brittany was. She couldn't deny that she was loving every second of it. So she stretched out her arm and entwined her fingers with Brittany's.

Both girls couldn't hold back their grins. Brittany bit her lip, feeling a little embarrassed at how warm and fuzzy she felt just holding Santana's hand.

Brittany drove, while Santana sat in the passenger seat trying to keep herself from staring at Brittany the whole way there. She was sure that the blonde had caught her at least twice, and she would just blush and look out the window, oblivious to Brittany smug smile.

"Hereeee." Brittany sang out.

Santana snorted. Seeing the so called badass in such a giddy mood was quite the experience. Brittany narrowed her eyes and sent Santana an attempt at a glare, but Santana couldn't take her seriously when she was acting like a little kid.

"Don't laugh at me, Lopez. I'm totally hardcore." Brittany said, folding her arms for effect.

Santana just shook her head and exited the car. She and Brittany walked side by side and occasionally their hands would brush, causing them both to laugh nervously and blush like pre teen hormonal boys. Brittany was still embarrassed about how she had been acting, but she couldn't help it. Santana just made her feel like she could be herself. Her real self.

They began to walk across the almost empty park. It was late afternoon and starting to get a little dark, so there were no crazy kids running around. They walked in silence, the cool breeze the only noise as it blew past their faces and through their hair. It was calming. Brittany took Santana's hand again and directed her towards a space under the tree. She sat down with her back against it, and pulled Santana down to sit between her legs.

Santana hid her nervous blush, making herself as comfortable as possible as she could be considering she was between Brittany's legs. After a while, she got over it, feeling weirdly content with the blonde's long arms snaked around her waist, occasionally feeling long fingers running through her hair.

"This is nice." Santana breathed out, eyes closed. Her head was resting on Brittany's chest, calmed by the slow rising and falling of Brittany's breathing.

"Mmm." Brittany hummed in agreement.

"Were you serious... you know, about taking me to prom?" Santana asked, apprehensive.

Brittany's chest stilled, and Santana could almost feel the girl's heartbeat picking up against her ear. She felt bad for putting her on the spot.

"I was." Brittany reassured firmly.

"You'd look hot in a tux." Santana said playfully, unable to get the sexy image out of her head.

"Oh? So I'm the guy, huh?" Brittany teased, head hand suddenly sneaking down to Santana's hip.

She lifted the material of Santana's shirt a tiny bit and tickled her bare hipbone. Santana swallowed thickly, suddenly very aware of their positioning. Brittany's fingers, although the lightest touch, caused electric shocks throughout her entire body, filling her with a rush of adrenaline and nervous energy.

"Totally." Santana rasped, her voice slightly lower than before.

"Well lucky I'm not a real guy with you sitting between my legs like this. That could be really awkward right now." Brittany said, awfully close to Santana's ear.

Santana's breath caught in her throat, very aware of Brittany's hand teasing at the waistband of her sweat pants. She wanted to swat it aware and push it inside her pants at the same time. This girl made her own feelings extremely confusing to comprehend.

"But if you're into that..." Brittany husked, her voice a sexy whisper, all breathy and hot on Santana's ear. "I've got a strapon at home y'know, just incase you were wondering."

_Fuck_. Was all Santana could think. Or maybe more honestly. _Fuck me. _Her heart was pounding through her chest, not to mention between her legs was throbbing like crazy.

Brittany was startled when she felt Santana's hand wrap around her wrist, expecting the girl to be angry, pushing her away. But even more surprising was that Santana was actually trying to push her hand down further.

"Don't start shit that you can't finish." Santana groaned impatiently.

Brittany found it to be incredibly sexy. Damn her, she thought.

"You know I can't do that, babe." Brittany cooed, trying to pull her hand free, but Santana was holding on tight.

"If you don't, I will." Santana said, without thinking.

Brittany raised her eyebrows, thinking on that statement.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea." She whispered into Santana's ear.

"What?" Santana asked, curious but also frustrated.

"Touch yourself... and I'll help out." She said, her other hand smoothing across Santana's stomach.

Santana whimpered, eyes rolling back.

"Fine." She agreed, loosening her grip on Brittany's hand.

"Mmm, this is gonna be fun." Brittany said, licking and nipping at Santana's earlobe.

Santana couldn't wait much longer, she was too far gone. Her arousal was out of control and in a way, the whole situation was kind of a turn on for her. Brittany's hands were roaming her body, causing her to become even more turned on. She couldn't wait any longer. She slid her hand down her pants and into her underwear, gasping when her fingers found drenched heat.

"Tell me what you're feeling." Brittany prompted, wanting to hear every detail.

"So wet..." Santana managed to get out, her breathing coming in shuddering, uneven breaks.

"Who are you wet for?" Brittany asked, her hands sliding further and further up Santana's top. Occasionally scraping her nails along the delicate skin.

Santana's back arched, her ass effectively grinding against Brittany's crotch.

"You." Santana breathed out, circling her clit.

"Fuck." Brittany hissed, unable to stop herself from grinding up into Santana's ass. "You are so fucking hot." She husked, her lips dragging down and along Santana's neck.

They were now both unbelievably turned on. Brittany was practically humping Santana from behind. For a second she wished she was a guy, because the friction wasn't enough to get her off. But again, this was about Santana's release, not her own.

"Fuck yourself... two fingers." Brittany commanded, her hands just short of groping Santana's boobs. She wondered if that would be going too far.

"Oh God." Santana moaned, easily sliding her fingers inside due to her arousal. It wasn't long before she was knuckle deep.

"Feel good, San?" Brittany continued, wanting more. It just got hotter by the second.

"U-uh huh." Santana shuddered, picking up a steady pace. She was so turned on, and had never been this close to coming just from a minute of touching herself. She imagined it had something to do with Brittany.

"I wish it was your fingers." Santana said, thrusting her fingers a little faster.

Brittany almost came just by those words alone.

"Me too." She agreed, her voice so low it was almost a growl. "Even more, I wish it was my tongue. I bet you taste amazing."

Santana's head rolled back at the thought, her orgasm just that bit closer. She was now thrusting into her fingers, fucking herself as fast as she could, her wetness was all over her inner thighs and covering her fingers. She wanted nothing more than for Brittany's tongue to clean up the mess she'd made.

"Yes!" Santana moaned. "I'm so close, Britt."

"Fuck, you're so hot, I bet you love fucking yourself like this, huh? I bet you do it all the time, don't you?" Brittany taunted, nipping and biting all over Santana's exposed neck.

Santana's back arched even more and she let out her loudest moans yet.

"You're gonna make me cum!" Santana exclaimed, feeling her muscles tighten and convulse around her fingers.

She gasped and shuddered, her orgasm hitting like a tonne of bricks. Her hips bucked uncontrollably into her fingers, her moans were more like whimpers, almost like she couldn't handle the pleasure. All the while Brittany just watched and listened in awe, the ache between her own legs unbearably strong.

After a minute or so, Santana's body went limp, falling back into Brittany's body, hot and spent. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Fuck." Santana mused in awe.

"Fuck indeed, so much for pg-13." Brittany replied, still stunned at what she'd just witnessed. It wasn't even sex and she was pretty sure it was the hottest thing she'd ever done.

"So... how much longer until prom?" Brittany asked helplessly.

Santana laughed and shook her head, turning just a bit to face the blonde.

"This is all your fault you know?" Santana teased, bumping their noses.

Brittany made a disapproving growling noise, before she tilted her head and pressed her lips firmly against Santana's. Santana smirked into the kiss, parting her lips to deepen it.

"I think I might wear a tux." Brittany said, grinning into the kiss.

"I think that would be a capital idea." Santana replied cheekily, before crashing their lips back together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't worry. I hate me too. I know I suck for taking so long to update. You have the right to abuse my inbox if you like. However, I really really hope you like this chapter. It took so long because I was over thinking my writing and have been really busy with work and life. Please review if you can and let me know that this story is still alive!**

The weeks closed in towards prom, and for Brittany and Santana, it couldn't have gone any slower. They'd also become – believe it or not, very good friends. Most of the school were used to seeing them hanging out, and even Quinn had laid off them a bit. But what she didn't know were that the two were dating, despite the rumours and speculations.

But if there was one thing that hadn't exactly worked out between them... well. You could probably guess.

"Fuck." Santana gasped, her back hitting the wall hard.

Brittany smirked mischievously and roughly pressed her thigh between Santana's legs.

"M-my mom's gonna be ho-_OH_-me soon." Santana spluttered out, the pressure between her legs ridding her of any logical thoughts.

This only spurred Brittany on, her hands roaming down to Santana's hips, pulling the Latina against her body. They both gasped at the feeling of their bodies pressed together, Santana could feel her own heartbeat pounding out of her chest.

"I think you should just shut up and kiss me." Brittany husked, barely giving Santana any time to answer before surging forward and crushing their lips together.

Any intent of protesting was wiped away the minute Brittany's lips pressed against her own. The kiss was quick to turn passionate, tongues darting out and battling for dominance.

"Britt." Santana said, trying desperately to fight her own growing arousal.

Brittany ignored the weak plea, her lips now trailing down Santana's jaw and neck, sucking and nipping at her pulse point. Every little gasp and whimper she elicited drove Brittany crazy. She loved seeing and hearing the effect she had on Santana. It was so damn sexy.

It was almost embarrassing for Santana to admit, but the friction of Brittany's thigh between her legs was exciting her more than it should have. She put it down to being sexually frustrated for weeks on end due to Brittany and her stupidly cute, not to mention torturous promise.

"Britt!" Santana half moaned, half yelled, pushing the blonde away with almost too much force.

Brittany's eyes widened at the unexpected move, regaining her balance to stare the sexy, panting brunette.

"Sorry..." Santana managed to get out, trying to catch her breath.

Brittany, still confused and a little shocked stared at Santana, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I..." Santana tried, feeling ridiculously embarrassed. "You can't keep doing that... getting me all worked up just to pull away before it gets good." She explained, blushing furiously.

Brittany's expression softened and she bit her lip, biting back a sly grin.

"It's just... ugh! There's only so many times a girl can rub one out before it's not enough. I want _you_, Britt. I want your hands touching me, no holding back. I don't think I can wait much longer. I mean, I can't even make out with you anymore without almost coming."

"I can't not kiss you, San." Brittany admitted, more than a little turned on by Santana's confession.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you promised to wait." Santana shouted, exasperated.

She knew her words were harsh, but her frustration was taking over. Brittany sighed and folded her arms.

"First I'm too sexual for you, and now I'm not enough?!" Brittany yelled back.

Her sudden raised voice snapped Santana from her rage. She took a long, deep breath and composed herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bitch when I haven't been laid for over a week." She said, running her fingers though her hair.

Brittany couldn't help but smile. She was a little mad, but sometimes Santana was surprisingly cute. Even if she was impatient as hell.

"It's ok, babe. Just trust me that when we finally... do it, it will be worth it. I promise you." Brittany said, completely sincere.

Santana's shoulders slumped, relaxing.

"I do trust you." She said, simple and honest.

Brittany smiled, the kind that looked like it was straining her muscles it was so big. Santana chuckled, she loved it when Brittany was like this. Sweet and almost innocent. In turn, Santana leant forward and pecked her on the lips, it was chaste but sweet. Almost like they were a real couple.

"I want to ask you something." Brittany proposed.

Santana quirked an eyebrow curiously.

Just like that, Brittany slipped back into badass mode. Her smile turned into a playful smirk, and with that she took a step forward, once again closing the gap between their bodies. Santana swallowed thickly as Brittany's warm breath hit her ear.

"Were you serious about me wearing a tux to prom?" She whispered.

Santana hadn't been expecting that.

"Yeah... I guess, why?" She asked, a little confused but insanely intrigued.

Brittany let out a dark chuckle, the noise unsettling to a now very turned on Santana.

"You seemed a little more enthusiastic about it when you fucked yourself on top of me the other day." Brittany husked.

Santana's breath caught in her throat at the words. Brittany knew just how to push her buttons... in the best and worst ways. She was starting to get an idea of where this conversation was leading.

"I think part of why you like me so much is because I'm the only person you've been with who you can't dominate."

Santana went to protest, but was hushed by Brittany's words once again.

"Don't lie, San. I know you. I feel it when we're making out. I felt it when I fingered you that time in class. You crave approval. You're so used to being the one in charge, that it turns you on when you imagine what it's like to be dominated. I want to give that to you, baby. You don't have to fight it with me."

Her words were sex. Santana felt her entire body shudder. She hated that Brittany could see right through her, she hated that she wanted everything Brittany had just said.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Santana interjected, her lack of reaction giving Brittany a smug sense of satisfaction. She hadn't said she didn't want it.

"Well..." Brittany began, rutting her hips forward against Santana's, causing the girl to gasp and whimper.

"I'm pretty sure you know I could satisfy you more than any of those useless boys. But I think you know as well as me, that there's still a part of you that needs that... shall I say... hole, filled."

"What are you talking about?" Santana rasped, unable to keep the lust out of her voice.

"I'm saying, that I'm going to make you feel like none of those guys could. I'm going to be your stud. Remember I told you about that strapon?"

It all clicked together. Santana's heart almost leapt out of her throat. It shouldn't have turned her on so much, but Brittany kind of was the ultimate stud.

"I can't wear a tux if I'm not packing." Brittany husked, licking and nipping at Santana's ear.

"That's if it's ok with you." Brittany said, knowing the answer already.

"Oh It's more than ok." Santana practically moaned.

"Mmm, good." Brittany hummed, stepping back to distance herself from Santana. She didn't want a repeat of five minutes ago.

"Now, before you spontaneously combust, I'm gonna have to leave because I've got a couple of things to do. But you make sure you text me ok?"

All Santana could do at that point was nod numbly.

Amused, Brittany leant forward and kissed her, unable to stop herself.

"See'ya soon babe." Brittany said casually, winking at Santana before strutting out the door.

It was a good ten seconds before Santana actually moved, collapsing onto her bed in a haze of arousal and excitement. Somehow Brittany always managed to leave her in that state. She couldn't get the thought of Brittany out of her head. She honestly couldn't fucking wait until prom night.

With that thought, she slipped her fingers down into her panties and did what she did best.

–

When Brittany arrived home, there wasn't much she could do except take a cold shower. A very, very cold shower. After fifteen minutes of freezing water numbing her arousal, Brittany finally managed to compose herself. Little did Santana know, that Brittany had gone home to prepare for a surprise date. It was among the lamest things Brittany had ever done, but Santana may have turned her into a romantic sap. So what? She liked to treat her girl like a true lady.

For the first time in a long time, Brittany was nervous. She had changed her outfit countless times. All she really owned was jeans and T-shirts.

With a frustrated groan, Brittany tore off her eighth outfit. It was already five thirty and she'd have to text Santana soon.

Finally, by six, Brittany gave up and ended up wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a cut off, loose singlet that showed her abs, knowing how much Santana loved them.

It was six o'clock. Time to text Santana. She was nervous, hoping that she wasn't busy or had decided to make any plans.

_My house, 7pm, dress casual – Brittany _

That was all she wrote. It was subtle but mysterious. Less than five minutes later she received a reply.

_Ok? See you then. Though I'm kinda confused... - Santana_

Brittany did a giddy little fist pump. Success.

Within the next hour, Brittany cleaned her entire house and dimmed the lights. For at least ten minutes she considered whether candles were too much. She ended up deciding to just light some in the dining room and turned off all TV's.

A nervous energy took over by 6:50pm. But it was the good kind. On the kitchen table, Brittany had a bottle of wine and on the stove, she attempted cooking some spaghetti. So what if Lady and the Tramp was her favourite movie? Sue her.

Doubt settled in by 7:01. She'd been checking her phone every thirty seconds. Another five torturous minutes passed until there was a knock at the door. Brittany jumped up in shock, suddenly over aware of what was about to happen. Never had she been so unsure of herself.

However, she took a deep breath and made her way towards the door, exhaling as she swung open the door.

It was more than the cool breeze that washed over Brittany. Her entire body froze as her eyes fell upon Santana. It was as if she had a sudden epiphany. The girl in front of her was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon. Santana wore a short black dress, combat boots and a badass leather jacket. Brittany was more than a little taken aback. In front of her stood the girl of her freaking dreams. Of course she would just stand there like a fucking idiot.

"Come in!" She squeaked.

Santana just giggled her adorable little giggle and stepped into the house. Brittany internally slapped herself for losing her cool. She was supposed to be composed and cool. As Santana entered the house, Brittany was quick to move behind her and take the Latina's jacket.

Santana raised her eyebrows, amused and surprised. She watched as Brittany took her jacket and lead her into the lounge room.

"What's this?" Santana asked, eyes set on the candles on the table. She was confused as hell.

Brittany composed herself and faced Santana.

"It's our first real date." She announced, hiding her nerves like a pro. Or so she thought.

For a minute, Santana was stunned. She couldn't believe how different the real Brittany was, compared to who she was at school. Never in a million years would she imagine she'd be wooed by Brittany S. Pierce.

"Is it too much?" Brittany asked, panicking due to Santana's silence.

"No! Not at all... I'm just surprised." She said, her surprise easing into a very content happiness. "You're so fucking adorable." Santana blurted out.

Usually, Brittany would feel insulted. Adorable was not a word she associated herself with, but coming from Santana it made her feel like the best freaking person in the world.

"I was such an ass to you when we first met. I need to make up for it." Brittany said, shrugging.

Santana literally could have melted on the spot. Instead, she lunged forward and kissed Brittany with everything she had. Surprised, Brittany stumbled back, taking a couple of seconds to kiss back. It was slow and soft, filled with gratitude. Unlike anything they'd shared before.

Brittany leant forward and tentatively placed her hands on Santana's waist. At this, Santana smiled into the kiss and placed her hands over Brittany's, grasping them and tugging them around to her back. Brittany smiled into the kiss, and softly caressed Santana's back, subtly bringing their bodies closer.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you." Brittany whispered, peppering Santana's lips with sweet little mouse kisses.

Santana smiled shyly when they broke apart, she wasn't used to people saying things like that to her.

"I made spaghetti... It's all I really know how to make without burning and lighting the house on fire." Brittany rambled, scurrying over to the stove.

Santana smiled at her cuteness and followed. As Brittany stirred the sauce, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and face nuzzling into her neck.

"Thank you for all of this." Santana whispered, placing a soft kiss on Brittany's shoulder.

"I guess it makes me feel like I deserve you." Brittany admitted, causing Santana to frown in confusion.

"Of course you deserve me." Santana reassured, tightening her grip around Brittany.

"I just don't want to screw this up." Brittany sighed, subconsciously leaning her head on top of Santana's.

"Well don't worry just yet. This is pretty much the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me." Santana joked lightheartedly.

Brittany didn't reply, content in every way possible. Having Santana wrapped around her body was the most relaxing thing. She wanted to stand like that for an eternity. She never imagined the Latina could make her feel this way. It was both exhilarating and terrifying.

They ate dinner by candlelight, conversation light and comfortable. It was almost too comfortable. Everything felt so right. It could have been the wine, by the time they were finished eating, they'd finished the whole bottle.

"Stay the night." Brittany said.

Santana's head snapped up at the proposal. Brittany quickly corrected herself.

"No! Not like that, I just meant, you know... I've always wanted to spend the night with you in the same bed." Brittany rambled, only digging herself a deeper hole.

Santana could have chosen to tease her, but didn't want to be a complete bitch. Especially with how sweet Brittany was being.

"I didn't bring any pyjamas." Santana said.

"Oh... well I don't really have any. I kinda just sleep in sweats and a shirt. You can borrow something if you want." Brittany offered.

Santana couldn't think of anything better than sleeping in Brittany's clothes with Brittany beside her.

"I'd love to." Santana said, batting her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner.

Brittany bit her lip, trying to ignore the feeling between her legs she got every time Santana was in her presence. It was kind of hard not to want the girl. She was so damn beautiful.

"Do you want to watch a movie? I've got a TV in my room, we can lay on my bed." Brittany asked, not sure if she was being too forward. However she had just asked Santana to stay the night.

Thankfully Santana nodded and happily followed Brittany upstairs. They climbed onto the bed, Brittany making sure to keep a slight distance between them. She didn't think she could control herself in a bed with Santana if they were too close.

Santana didn't question her, happy to just be there next to Brittany. She didn't even care that they ended up watching Happy Feet. In fact, watching Brittany was way more fun anyway. She'd never seen an eighteen year old girl enjoy a disney movie so much. It seemed the more she got to know Brittany, the more she realised what a softie the girl really was.

Throughout the movie though, her eyes couldn't help but travel down to Brittany's exposed stomach. She swore Brittany did it just to sexually frustrate her even more.

Maybe it was time for a little payback.

With that mischievous thought, Santana bit her lip and scooched a little closer to Brittany. Apparently the girl was too far into the movie to notice. Santana took the chance and placed her hand on Brittany's thigh. Brittany tensed, almost unnoticeable. But Santana noticed. The blonde however chose to play the nonchalant role and continued watching the movie as if nothing had happened.

Santana's hand slowly began to trail higher, her fingers trailing teasing little patterns on Brittany's hip bone. It was all seemingly innocent until Santana's fingers began to tease at the waistband of Brittany's jeans. Santana wanted to see how far she could push the girl until she snapped.

Brittany's eyes remained fixed on the TV, but it was clear that she was no longer paying attention to the movie. Her jaw was clenched and every now and then, she breathed just a little too heavily. For the next ten minutes, Santana traced her fingers all over Brittany's stomach and every now and then ventured a little lower just to hear Brittany's breath hitch.

After almost an hour of her torturous touches, Santana knew she had to take a chance. With unexpected swiftness she unbuttoned Brittany's jeans and slid her hand down, her palm pressing over hot, soaked panties.

"_Fuck!_" Brittany gasped, hips bucking unintentionally.

Well that certainly got her attention. Santana thought, smirking.

"W-what are you doing?" Brittany spluttered, her hand grabbing onto Santana's wrist.

"Thanking you for tonight." Santana said, her voice low and sultry.

"I thought-_ shit,_ I-I thought we were waiting." Brittany stammered, barely able to speak with Santana's hand between her legs.

"It really doesn't feel like you can wait." Santana teased, palming Brittany through her panties. "Just let me give you this. Please. I need to."

It really wasn't something Brittany was prepared to argue with at this point in time. Reluctantly, she nodded, giving Santana all the consent she needed to proceed.

"You're so wet." Santana husked, her fingers brushing over the drenched material.

Brittany merely moaned and thrust her hips into the touch.

"Do you want me? Do you want my fingers inside of you baby?" Santana teased, her hand dipping inside of Brittany's panties.

"Oh _God_, yes." Brittany gasped, eyes rolling back as Santana's fingers ran along her slit, slipping and sliding thanks to her arousal.

"You've been so good to me, Britt." Santana cooed, brushing the blonde's swollen clit with her middle finger.

"San!" Brittany yelped, desperately bucking her hips for more friction. She was barely being touched and already felt like she was going to come.

"Please..." Brittany begged. "I need you so bad."

Santana groaned, leaning down to attack Brittany's neck with her tongue and lips, sucking and biting, eliciting the most erotic noises from the writhing blonde.

"Oh God, San, just fuck me!" Brittany begged.

That was all it took for Santana to give in, two fingers sliding knuckle deep inside of Brittany. Both girl's moaned at the feeling.

"Ohhhh, fuck." Brittany moaned, barely able to control herself.

"So tight, Britt." Santana husked, pumping her fingers in and out of hot, tight heat. She'd never felt anything more amazing in her life.

"You feel so fucking good." Brittany practically growled out, thrusting her hips wildly.

Santana gasped, a pang of arousal shooting between her legs as she watched and felt Brittany fucking her fingers for all she was worth.

"God damn... you're so fucking hot right now, Britt." Santana found herself saying, not even knowing where the words were coming from.

"Oh fuck, that's it, B. Fuck my fingers." She spurred on.

"Harder, San... harder. Gonna..._ fuck_, gonna come so hard." Brittany groaned, her head thrashing from side to side, teeth biting into the pillow as she drew closer to her orgasm.

Santana suddenly slipped in a third finger, stretching the blonde just how she needed.

"Oh God!" Brittany screamed, scraping her fingers down her stomach, there was too much pleasure. She'd never felt so good. Santana's fingers were pounding her so perfectly, hitting all the right spots inside of her.

"That's it, Britt. Let it go. Come all over my fingers, fuck, baby you're so fucking sexy."

That was all Brittany needed, her orgasm hitting her so hard that she swore she almost passed out from the impact. The usual waves of pleasure were more like a thousand volts of electricity as her muscles spasmed. She could barely make sense of her own cries of pleasure, her words meshing into incoherent moans.

Santana couldn't believe how amazing it felt to make a girl come. The feeling of tightness around her fingers as Brittany came... the wetness... the sexy moans. There was nothing more beautiful.

"Jesus Christ." Brittany sighed, coming down from her endless high.

Santana slowly slid out of Brittany with a wet pop and smiled down at the worn and spent blonde.

"You sure you've never done that before?" Brittany asked, still in awe of her mind blowing orgasm.

"Only to myself." Santana answered with a smirk.

"Fucking hell." Brittany breathed, chest still heaving.

"I'm sorry for not waiting... but I had to do that. _So_ worth it." Santana said, bringing her fingers to her lips, poking out her tongue to lick up the wetness.

"Fuck... so hot." Brittany whined, watching as Santana lapped up her cum from her fingers.

"Mmmm." Santana hummed in delight. "You taste amazing."

"Ughh, you're such a tease." Brittany moaned, already turned on again.

"You love it." Santana said, laying back down beside Brittany.

"So much." Brittany said, still revelling in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Now where's those comfy clothes? I wants to get my cuddle on."

Santana would have to get the clothes herself, because Brittany didn't think she'd be able to move for another good half hour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I know it's been forever. I really have no excuse. It's not that I'm losing interest in the story, it's more that I just haven't been able to churn out any quality writing for a while. I'm not sure why, I'm just in a creativity drought. But I'm not going to abandon this story, I promise. This chapter is angst free and there's no plot movement exactly, but I still like it and think you will too. Sorry for any mistakes, I just want this posted as quickly as possible.**

Brittany was pretty sure she had never felt more nervous in her life. She didn't do girlfriends and she definitely didn't do prom dates. But there she was, dressed in a form fitting suit that clung in all the right places. In her hand she held a box containing a beautiful white corsage. Santana hadn't told her what colour dress she would be wearing, so white seemed to be the smartest choice.

They had made a pact not to get dressed in the same place. So Brittany was using Santana's parent's room. They were only a wall apart which only increased Brittany's anxiety. The blonde took in a shaky breath as she examined her reflection in the full length mirror. Her hair flowed in waves down to her waist, her makeup light, but noticeable. She'd even paid to get it done professionally. She had to admit, she did look pretty awesome.

With one last glance at herself, Brittany tightened her bow tie and turned to leave the room. As a gentleman, or in this case, gentlewoman, she waited at the stoop of the stairs in Santana's house, announcing that she was ready. With an excited squeal, Maribel Lopez shot out of the kitchen, camera in hand; Miguel Lopez following closely behind. The old Brittany would have been running for the hills by that point, but this Brittany couldn't help but grin. It had been so long since she'd felt happy. Yeah, Santana did that to her.

"Are you almost ready Mija?!" The excited woman yelled out.

Brittany's chest tightened when she heard Santana's muffled yell in reply.

"Ten seconds!" Santana replied before ranting on about something in Spanish.

After another tense minute, Brittany stiffened when she heard a door creak open from upstairs. She swallowed thickly as the footsteps became louder. Before she could even process it in her mind, Santana stood at the top of the stairs smiling shyly down at her.

"Holy shit." Brittany gasped.

She had never expected to feel this way. She couldn't even think straight. Santana was most definitely the picture of perfection. Her sleek, dark hair fell down past her shoulders in soft curls, her eyes smoky and her lips a striking red. Her dress fit her curves in the most sinful way. It was strapless and skin tight from her chest to her hips, and from her hips it flowed out and stopped at the floor. The only word to describe the woman in front of her was absolutely _stunning_.

Brittany didn't even notice when Santana began to descend the stairs, and before she knew it they were standing face to face. Both seemingly shocked to silence, they just stared at one another in awe. Mrs Lopez broke the intense moment after what seemed like an eternity.

"Come on girls, closer." She encouraged, angling the camera lens at their faces.

Brittany licked her lips, her heart racing. She tentatively snaked her arms around Santana's waist, the touch causing both of their breath's to hitch. The remained in that position until Maribel was satisfied, practically pushing them out of the door.

"Oh, you two look absolutely adorable together." She commented whimsically.

Santana rolled her eyes, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Mami..." She warned playfully.

"Oh, fine. Have a lovely night and Brittany, honey. Take care of my baby." Maribel said, her tone turning somewhat serious towards the end.

Brittany nodded firmly, her grip around Santana's waist tightening protectively.

Once the door had closed behind them, they both froze on the spot. About ten seconds of awkward silence passed before one of them chose to speak.

"T-This is for you." Brittany stuttered, holding out the closed box.

Santana didn't miss the way Brittany stuttered and blushed. It made her feel warm and quite flattered. It wasn't easy to make Brittany S Pierce blush. Impossible, really. Instead of mentioning it, she looked towards the box as Brittany's shaky hands opened it.

"Aww." Santana cooed, her smile so wide her cheeks began to hurt.

Brittany laughed nervously and took the corsage out and slid it onto Santana's outstretched arm. They both admired the feature for a couple of seconds, basking in the moment.

"It's beautiful." Santana said, her voice soft and gracious.

Without missing a beat, Brittany replied.

"You look beautiful."

They both looked a little surprised by the sudden statement.

"So do you, _stud_." Santana said, playfully emphasising the last word, easing some of the tension between them.

"No, really. You look very handsome babe." Santana said, serious this time.

Santana couldn't help but tug at the hem of Brittany's blazer, pulling the blonde close. Their faces were barely an inch apart, their breaths mingling in the electric air between them. This time, Brittany was the one to surprise Santana, inching forward just a tiny bit more to press their lips together. The kiss was soft and chaste, just long enough to class as romantic, but short enough to leave Santana craving more.

"Damn, I am so glad you're my date." Brittany whispered, more to herself as her eyes roamed Santana's body once again.

Santana smiled and bit her lip, Brittany's untamed eyes making her feel rather hot. Typical. Barely five minutes had passed and she could already feel the burning desire between her legs.

"I never thought a girl could look so hot in a suit, but you – just – wow." Santana was at a loss for words.

Brittany felt a rush of approval and pride, her chest puffing out just a little more than usual.

They rode to the prom together in a slick limo, hired and paid for by Brittany of course. The twenty minute drive was filled with an intense energy between the two. They stole subtle glances, and some not so subtle. Every now and then Brittany's hands would wander, resting on Santana's lap, stroking her thigh or holding hands. Santana couldn't contain her smile the entire time.

When they had finally arrived, Brittany quickly exited the car and held open the door for Santana. Santana thanked her quietly and stepped out of the car with as much grace as possible considering the tightness of her dress.

It was about six in the evening and it was beginning to get dark out. In front of them stood groups of families and students dressed in all different kinds of attire waiting to enter the building. As Brittany linked her arm with Santana's, some eyes fell upon them. Some curious, some judging, some just plain disgusted. But the most intense gaze came from one particular hazel eyed blonde.

Brown met with hazel in an intense battle of wills. Brittany turned to Santana and followed her line of sight. When she found Quinn staring back at her, she swallowed thickly. However, after a couple more seconds she began to realise that it wasn't a look of loathing as she had expected. Quinn's eyes held an unfamiliar sense of longing. Brittany's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"C'mon." Santana said, tugging Brittany's forearm.

Brittany snapped from her thoughts and back into her previous state of excitement. Never had she imagined she'd be walking into Prom with the hottest girl in school hanging off her arm. The thought made her heart rate pick up to a dangerous level.

Finally, they entered the building. Their room was decorated with red and white, McKinley themed streamers and balloons. There was a DJ and a setup on the floor for a band. It actually looked really nice. Both girls smiled, making their way over to their designated table, sitting beside one another. Of course, Brittany wasted no time in pulling Santana's chair out for her.

Santana was giddy with a nervousness she'd never felt before. All because of Brittany. No one had ever taken the time to treat her the way she did.

"I'm glad you're my date." Santana said, smiling sincerely as she stared into sparkling blue eyes.

Brittany subconsciously bit her lip and ducked her head, suddenly overwhelmed by the swell of emotion in her chest.

"A month ago I wouldn't have been caught dead at a Prom, let alone with a popular, beautiful Cheerio." Brittany said, laughing at herself under her breath.

Santana continued to look at her with such intense adoration and respect. It was almost a little daunting.

"Yet... I don't think I've ever felt this happy in my life." Brittany admitted, finally looking up to meet Santana's glistening eyes.

The confession caused Santana's heart to practically leap out of her chest.

"Would it be inappropriate if I really wanted to kiss you right now?" Santana asked, forgetting that they were surrounded by their entire grade and teachers. Frankly, she could only see Brittany.

Brittany took in a shuddering, nervous breath. Not because of the public aspect, but because she couldn't comprehend the way she felt for the girl beside her. It was like her entire life suddenly made sense. Like she had been waiting for Santana for a lifetime. So of course she wanted to kiss the damn girl.

"I may be an asshole, but I couldn't give two fucks about what anyone thinks about my relationship with my girlfriend."

With that, Brittany leant forward, crashing her lips against Santana's in a desperate, passionate kiss. It was, perhaps, slightly more than Santana had been hinting towards, but hell, it's not like she was complaining. She kissed Brittany back with equal desperation, parting her lips just enough so that their tongues met, brushing chastely against one another. Before it could turn into a full blown make-out session, Brittany pulled back, panting for air.

"Ugh, I hate that I still get turned on when you're a badass." Santana grumbled.

Her words sparked Brittany's immediate interest. A million mischievous thoughts running through her head.

"Oh God. That's never a good look." Santana observed, her nerves rising. A cocky Brittany was very dangerous.

"You know tonight I'm gonna blow you away, right?" Brittany said with a smirk, her hand dropping onto Santana's thigh.

Santana cheeks flushed with anticipation of that special moment. She had been thinking about it for months, getting herself off almost every night because she was so damn turned on. No one had ever caused such a physical effect on her. It was kind of terrifying. Even just Brittany's hand on her thigh zapped all of the heat in her body to between her legs.

"Just because I haven't really been with a girl doesn't mean I wont surprise you with my talents." Santana countered, building back some of her usual bitchy bravado.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, a little shocked, but mostly turned on. Flushed, even. No one made her hot with just words. No one except for Santana, it seemed.

The night continued then on at a pretty average rate. It wasn't terribly amusing, nor completely uneventful. Maybe it just seemed irrelevant to an extremely horny Santana. There was nothing sexy about slow dancing with her girlfriend, right? Wrong. Brittany happened to think it would be a great idea to press her body completely against Santana's, causing their hips to rub together. It took all of the will power Santana had not to thrust herself forward into Brittany.

She definitely didn't expect the blonde to lean into her ear towards the middle of the song, whispering forbidden words.

"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you." Brittany all but moaned into Santana's ear.

The words shot straight between Santana's legs, only further adding to the growing pool of wetness.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I do." Santana replied breathlessly.

Brittany smirked and lowered her hands from Santana's back, so that they were squeezing just above her girlfriend's perfect ass. Santana looked up at Brittany with darkened eyes, oozing lust. The sexual energy was getting out of control but neither of them had the power to stop it. It was only when the song finished that they realised that they were still in public.

Santana took in a deep, shaky breath. Her legs were practically trembling, the burning between her legs was stronger than ever and it was like Brittany could smell her. The blonde bit down on her lip and grabbed Santana by the wrist, yanking her from the dance floor. Before Santana knew it, she was being pushed up against a cold, tiled wall in an empty bathroom. Before she could question the sudden change of events, Brittany's lips smashed against her own.

It was a furiously impatient kiss, filled with tongue, teeth, grunts and moans. It wasn't long before Brittany's hands were roaming under the hem of Santana's dress.

"O-oh fuck." Santana gasped.

Brittany's fingers teased her inner thigh, barely an inch away from where she needed her most.

"I can't wait any longer." Brittany whimpered, eyebrows scrunched together in her apparent battle of wills.

Even if Santana could stop her, the light grazing of the blonde's long fingers against the edge of her soaked panties was more than a little distracting. All she could do was remember how to breathe, and even that was beginning to challenge her.

Just as Brittany's fingers grazed the damp material, the bathroom door swung open. Both girls immediately separated and looked towards the door. An unknown girl gave them a confused glance before entering one of the stalls. Santana watched her, her chest still heaving. After a moment, their eyes fell upon one another once more. Brittany simply leaned in and captured Santana's lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back all too quickly.

Santana pouted – something she never did. Brittany gave an apologetic look before entwining their fingers and leading them out of the bathroom.

They remained quite tame in their flirting for the rest of the night. With the tension between them, one touch might set off a sexual time bomb. Instead, they did their best to blend in, and even sat through a series of speeches without managing to touch each other.

The end of the night could not have arrived any slower. But nonetheless, it did end. Just like that, Santana's nerves skyrocketed. Realising that she was going to properly have sex with another girl. It wasn't that the idea scared her so much as it made her feel unprepared. Brittany had been with heaps of girls before, so she couldn't blame herself for worrying that she might not live up to expectations.

As if reading Santana's thoughts, Brittany carefully looked at Santana and squeezed her hand.

"If you're not ready, that's ok. Just tell me." She said in all seriousness.

Santana looked up at her with those hypnotising brown eyes and shook her head.

"It's not that." She said. "I'm worried I wont be able to... please you."

Brittany snorted incredulously. Looking at Santana as if she'd grown two heads.

"Oh, honey. Don't you get it? Just being in your presence makes me wet. I am a hundred percent sure you'll please me just fine." Brittany husked, subtly tracing her thumb over her girlfriend's hand.

Santana swallowed thickly and instantly felt the heat pool between her legs. Apparently it wasn't just Brittany who got so easily aroused.

"Lets go then." Santana said, almost desperately.

Brittany smirked at her eagerness and pulled Santana up and practically dragged her out of the building. When they reached the car, Brittany was sure to open the passenger side for Santana and then ran around to the drivers side. Santana giggled at the girl's frantic behaviour. At this, Brittany sent her a scolding look.

"Shut up, you." She joked, igniting the engine.

"Make me." Santana smartly retorted.

Brittany raised a challenging and suggestive eyebrow, making Santana's cheeks flush.

"Gladly." Brittany replied,

The car journey was tense and quiet. Brittany could feel the side of her head burning from the looks Santana was giving her. Ten minutes had never felt more like ten hours, but she knew it would be worth it.

Finally, they arrived outside Brittany's house. Both girls leapt out of the car and raced each other to the front door. They were both giggling, and Brittany bumped Santana's hip to move her out of the way of the door so that she could open it. Santana grunted and pressed her body up against Brittany's back in revenge. The blonde's breath hitched and she accidentally dropped the keys. Santana giggled evilly and placed her hands on Brittany's hips.

"Seems I'm not the only nervous one." She teased into Brittany's ear as she stood up straight once again.

"Ugh, you're so gonna get it." Brittany mumbled, finally unlocking the door and swung it open with a crash.

She grabbed Santana's wrists and turned around to face her, kicking the door shut, she forcefully shoved Santana against it, pressing their bodies together. Their faces were so close that their breaths were mingling.

"Who told you I like it rough?" Santana purred, her voice filled with lust.

"Mmm, a good guess I suppose." Brittany replied before impatiently crashing their lips together.

Santana whimpered into the fierce kiss and growled as she bit down on Brittany's lip.

"As much as I'd like you to fuck me against this door, I think we should at least make it to your bed." Santana husked against Brittany's lips.

Brittany replied by grabbing Santana's hand and running up the stairs. Santana eagerly followed, shamelessly watching Brittany's ass. When they made it to her room, Brittany bent at the knees and before Santana could question her, she was being hoisted up around Brittany's waist and once again pressed against a hard surface. Not that she minded because it was totally fucking hot.

They kissed furiously for a good few minutes, only stopping when Santana's hips began to rock and Brittany decided she couldn't wait any longer. She let Santana down and took her hands, leading her towards the bed.

"Take off your dress." Brittany ordered, unintentionally demanding.

Santana did so without hesitation. Tugging off the offending garment as quickly as humanly possible. All shyness lost in the intense lust now vibrating throughout her body. She was still Santana Lopez, after all. She was sexy and she knew it, and with the way Brittany was now gawking at her body only further boosted her ego.

"Damn." Brittany mused, her eyes raking over Santana's tanned, smooth skin.

Santana bit her lip and took a couple of steps forward towards Brittany.

"Your turn." She whispered, tugging at Brittany's waistband.

Brittany hummed in amusement and pried Santana's hand off her pants. Santana watched with rapt concentration as Brittany's long fingers unbuttoned the pants. Unable to stop herself, Santana reached out and tugged Brittany's jacket off and threw it onto the floor.

"Getting impatient, baby?" Brittany teased, slowly unzipping the fly.

Santana was ready to explode, she was more turned on than she had ever been in her life. Letting her desire take over Santana grabbed the cuff of Brittany's blouse and tugged with a strength she didn't know she had, causing the top two buttons to detach and go flying onto the floor.

Brittany's jaw dropped and she raised her eyebrows at an untamed, fierce Santana. She had never seen this side of her girlfriend before and it was definitely a pleasant surprise.

"Naughty." Brittany grunted, grabbing Santana's waist, pushing her harshly back onto the bed.

Santana fell onto her back and had no time to move before Brittany was out of her pants and straddling her. Brittany shrugged off her blouse and made way to undo her tie, but was stopped short when Santana grabbed her arm.

"Leave it on." Santana said lowly, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

It seemed Santana was full of surprises. Not that Brittany was complaining. She left the tie on and leant down and latched onto Santana's enticing neck. Santana gasped at the sensation of Brittany's tongue and lips against the sensitive area. Brittany began slow, sucking lightly, kissing feather light kisses. But it didn't last long before she lost control and began to nip and suck with increasing pressure. The noises Santana made only spurred her on. With each nip, Santana would let out a delicious whimper, her body writhing in pleasure.

It wasn't long before Santana's fingers were threaded through Brittany's hair, subconsciously tugging her down further. Brittany smirked into her neck, trailing kisses up towards Santana's ear.

"Don't stop." Santana said breathlessly.

"You're so hot when you're all hot and needy." Brittany husked.

Santana shuddered and her fingernails dug into Brittany's scalp. Brittany took this as a sign to stop torturing the poor girl and slipped her hand under her to swiftly unclasp her bra. Within seconds, the garment was on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Brittany wasted no time attaching her hungry mouth to Santana's already hard nipples.

"Oh... fuck." Santana gasped, her fingers now massaging Brittany's head with increasing pressure.

Brittany had never seen a better set of breasts. They were perfect. Not too big, but by no means small. She could stare at them forever. She continued to suck hard on the soft flesh, eliciting deep, guttural moans from Santana, who by now was arching her back in pleasure. Brittany took the opportunity to detach her lips and stare up at her girlfriend in awe.

"You are so sexy right now, baby." She said, not even planning for the words to come out of her mouth.

Santana opened her eyes and stared down at Brittany, allowing for a moment of sweetness before the blonde once again began to ravish her body with her wonderful mouth. Her expert lips began to kiss down Santana's stomach and dragged her teeth along the flexing muscle above her bellybutton.

"Britt..." Santana whispered, half moaning her name.

Brittany stopped and looked up at Santana, her eyes filled with reassurance. That was all Santana needed, and she nodded for the blonde to keep going.

"You're so beautiful, Santana." Brittany said, kissing now just below her bellybutton, her tongue tracing a trail down towards the waistband of Santana's underwear.

"N-no one's ever you know..." Santana stammered, not wanting to say the words out loud.

It took Brittany a second, but she eventually realised what Santana was trying to say.

"Do you want me to stop?" Brittany asked, concerned.

There was a slight pause, but Santana shook her head and her hips bucked unintentionally. Brittany took that as a yes. She then hooked her thumbs into either side of Santana's panties and tugged then down barely an inch. She then re-attached her lips and began licking and kissing from Santana's groin to her hips.

Santana couldn't wait any longer, her whole body felt like it was on fire. She let out a whimper and bucked her hips insistently.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Brittany husked, her mouth coming dangerously close to the source of Santana's arousal, but not close enough.

"Then do it." Santana pleaded, her eyes shut tight and her fists balling into the sheets.

Brittany gave her response with a sudden, firm lick over Santana's slit. Santana's breath caught in her throat and she released a half gasp, half yelp. Brittany smirked and broadly slid her tongue through wet, warm folds.

"God, you taste so fucking good." Brittany moaned, digging her nails into Santana's quivering thighs.

Santana moaned in response, throwing her head back.

Brittany continued licking up and down, softly grazing Santana's swollen clit with each stroke of her tongue. She could feel Santana getting even wetter, and couldn't resist sliding her tongue inside of her, eliciting the loudest moan yet.

"Feels... so good." Santana managed to say.

"Mmmm." Brittany hummed, the sound vibrating onto Santana's throbbing pussy.

Brittany tongued her slowly at first, teasingly dipping in and out, revelling in Santana's impatient whimpers and moans. Soon enough, she picked up a rapid pace, pressing her tongue inside as deep as it could go.

"Britt!" Santana exclaimed, feeling herself getting closer and closer to release.

Brittany gave a few more pumps of her tongue before sucking hard on Santana's throbbing clit.

"Ohhh God." Santana moaned, her muscles tightening.

"Are you close, San?" Brittany mumbled against her pussy.

"Yes!" Santana practically screamed, her hips rolling frantically for more friction.

Brittany licked sloppily and sucked hard. She couldn't get enough of Santana's unique, sweet taste. It was when she lightly nibbled her hard clit that Santana screamed out and began to convulse wildly.

"I-I'm cumming!" Santana moaned, her hands coming to tug on Brittany's hair to keep her mouth in place.

Brittany didn't stop licking, once again sliding her tongue inside of Santana, feeling her muscles clench around her tongue. It was so erotic that she could barely keep her own composure. Santana continued to ride out the most intense orgasm of her life, having to push Brittany's head away as the pleasure became too intense.

Brittany smiled lazily, her mouth wet with Santana's arousal. She crawled up her girlfriend's sweaty body and kissed her deeply, Santana humming as she tasted herself on Brittany's tongue.

"That was amazing, fuck." Santana said in awe, still breathless.

"Definitely." Brittany agreed, nuzzling into Santana's neck.

"But now it's your turn." Santana smirked, her voice low and once again filled with determination.

Brittany couldn't wait.

**I'm sorry for stopping it here but it was getting way too long haha. If you want me to continue on from this point to show the rest I will. **


End file.
